The Lady Who Texted a Chat
by TheStrangeClaireBean
Summary: "Enough with the fun and games. Why are you calling me at 2AM?" When Marinette accidentally texts a random stranger, thinking it's Alya, she ends up getting sucked into a friendship with the mysterious "ChatNoir" (Collab with LadyoftheBirds (CanaryBug)) (I transferred this story from my original account to this one.)
1. Oh My God, Are You Okay?

**Claire: Heyoo guys, gals, and all those in between! My name is shadowedartist, but please please call me Claire Marie or just Claire. This is my first MLB fanfic (I'm not talkin' about major league baseball guys…)**

 **Claire: Some of you may notice that I'm not a new writer. It's just all of my stories so far (other than this one obviously) are in a fandom that most of you aren't familiar with. Fairy Tail!**

 **Claire: A few of you that I already know and love, that started supporting me before I had written in you fandom, may be a little shocked by this.**

 **Claire: Well guys, I have a lovely friend with me that will be co-writing this story with me!**

 **CanaryBug: Hello viewers! It's CanaryBug here and I will be co-writing this story with Claire! (CLAP FOR HER) I've been writing a few stories for the fandom, but right now I've been focusing on my main story, Solace, a Marichat story. (Go check it out… after you finish this story)**

 **CanaryBug: I really hope you enjoy this story, and I hope you decide to send a review our way!**

 **Claire: We've got quite the plans in store for this multi chapter fanfiction.**

 **CanaryBug: Yes we do! I hope you guys have just as much fun with this story as we did!**

 **Claire: I agree. I'm super excited to see what you all think! I've been watching MLB since like march. I couldn't get enough of the fandom!**

 **CanaryBug: And take it from someone who has been trapped here for way too long… You can never escape.**

 **Claire: As long as I have my angsty love square I'm happy.**

 **CanaryBug: All I need is MLB and more fan service and I'll live! I hope…**

 **Claire: We hope… anyways! Shall we get on with it then?**

 **CanaryBug: We shall! Bug Out, guys!**

 **Claire: I hope you all are having a great time, whenever and wherever you are!**

 **Claire: Without further ado I bring to you:**

" **Oh my god, are you ok?"**

We're walking down the street on the way back to my apartment from my parent's bakery. Each of us are loaded down with bags of enough sweets to feed an army. My parents always said we were too skinny for our own good. As we walk, thoughts of this week's events come flooding to my mind...

First of all Nathanael broke up with me so he could move to America and go to the Art Institute of Chicago. He didn't want me to come with him. He didn't want to propose like I had thought he did. He didn't want to be forever so he said "never."

My chest constricts at the thought. I struggle to hold back my tears and force myself to shift my thoughts.

Why hasn't Alya texted me back about all this?

"Hey Alya? Your new number is 457-395 right?" Alya laughs.

"No girl! You've got it mixed up, Marinette. It's 475-395. Why?"

"Ohh," I gasp in realization. I suddenly feel nauseous. "You know how I haven't texted you in like a week?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah, girl. What was goin' on with you?" my bubbly brunette best friend questions.

"I um, I was having a rough night, and I may or may not have been distress texting someone I don't know; about my break up with Nath..."

"Wait, you're joking right? You broke up with Nath?! How did that happen?! Have they responded?" Concern grows in her voice.

"No, not yet... I mean it's been a few days. Maybe they'll just leave me alone?" I say avoiding the questions about Nath.

"Hopefully. Hmm... If not you'll let me know right Mari?"

"Alya, we tell each other everything, I'm not just gonna lie to you if some random person decides to text me back."

"That's good to hear, girl. No secrets between us, right?" Alya asked, eyes searching mine.

"Nope! No secrets!" I grinned. Reaching my apartment, Alya and I set our brown bags on top of the kitchen counter before laying down onto the plush couch. Macaroon in hand, I pull out my phone, checking the messages I had sent to "Not Alya".

– _Avril 16–7:38pm–_

 _Hey, Nath just broke up with me… I don't know what to do anymore_

– _7:43pm–_

 _I thought he was going to propose.. But he just left and didn't want me to follow_

– _8:09pm–_

 _I'm never gonna find love! Who could ever love me?_

– _Avril 18–1:26am–_

 _I can't sleep. .. I don't know what to do… I can't sleep... I can't eat...I really loved him…_

– _2:01–_

 _What is love?_

Ok, honestly? I'm not ok anymore. It hurts more than a bucket of ice cream and a massive marathon of romance movies can fix.

Did he not love me?

I don't know anymore...

"Girl, you ok over there? You've been staring at your phone for like ten minutes." I look up and blink for a moment feeling disoriented.

"I-I," I stutter as I come to terms with stream from my eyes and I turn away. "I-I d-don't know anymore," I say as I choke on my words.

 _He was everything to me and I was nothing to him…_

I don't even notice her footsteps coming closer but after a moment I feel her arms wrap around my slumping shoulders.

"If he never noticed how amazing you are, he was never worth it, girl."

"But I'm just clumsy, dumb, hopeless Marinette…" I mumble.

"You're wrong." I perk up just a bit. "You are the same girl who won a derby hat contest for Gabriel Agreste. The same one who won a gaming tournament with Max! I am 100% sure that you are definitely not hopeless. You are going to become Paris' best fashion designer and not to mention Gabriel is totally gonna accept your internship application! You don't need a man to know that!"

"But what if he doesn't?! What if my portfolio looks like a train wreck?!' I panic. "That derby hat was five years ago, there's no way I'm gonna get that lucky this time around!"

"What happens if, let's say you do get accepted?" Alya challenges me.

"There's no way that would happen Alya! How could THE Gabriel Agreste like my designs?"

"Girl! I know he will! He's gonna love your work just like everyone that has ever seen your designs! You've got this in the bag!" Alya gives me a tight squeeze. "Now how about we quit moping, dig into those sweets, and watch a movie, yeah?"

"That's the best piece of advice I've heard all day." I chirp.

"I swear you've got the worst sweet tooth I've ever seen. You're like an addict at this point." Alya laughs as she sips her 4th cup of coffee today.

"Says the coffee coffee obsessed journalist." I smirk. "And what more could you expect when two bakers have a child?"

"Well, you've got a good point there," she giggles.

I turn around and hug the brunette tightly.

"Thanks, Alya." I mumble into her shoulder.

"No problem, Mari." She whispers before pulling away. She grabs her purse off the counter before taking out several movies.

I smile brightly wiping away the last remains of my tears.

"Let the girls movie marathon commence!" Alya shouts and the two of us bursts into giggles.

I give Alya one last hug before saying my last goodbye and shutting the door. Glancing at the clock, it read _2:21AM._ I scold myself for staying up so late, knowing the lack of sleep will make me nothing less than a zombie in class in the morning.

I'm pulling on my pajama bottoms when a faint ringing sounds from somewhere in the apartment. It takes me a moment to realize that it's my ringtone on my phone. While in search of my phone, I shriek and stumble and crash into the couch in my living room.

"Where are you, phone?" I wonder aloud.

When I reach the countertop and seize the phone. I glance at the caller and freeze. It's Not-Alya.

I cautiously answer my phone against my better judgement.

"Hello?" I say, a hint of suspicion in my tone.

"Oh my god! Are you ok? I just got your messages. I've been so worried about you and I don't even know who you are!"

"I'm.." I begin, about to say my real name. "Ladybug. Call me Ladybug," I blurt.

"Okay then, 'Ladybug'. You can call me Adri–"

"Don't tell me your real name! I don't want to know." I interrupted.

"Oh, I guess you can call me ChatNoir, M'lady."

I snort. "Looks like we've got ourselves a flirt. But enough with the fun and games. Why are you calling me at 2AM?"

"I, uhm. Actually I just got out of a business trip and I had accidentally left my personal phone in my room… I saw the messages and got really worried about you."

"Really? Where do you–wait I don't want to know… What field of work are you in?"

"I guess you could say marketing. Anyways, enough of the 'fun and games'. Are you ok, Ladybug? From what it sounds like this guy wasn't very good to you…"

"That's the thing Chat, he was the kindest, sweetest, most amazing, love of my life. I was convinced that when he asked me to dinner that he was going to propose, a-and then he left."

"I'm really sorry you had to go through that." ChatNoir says sympathetically.

"Thanks. I really did love him, ChatNoir. I don't think he felt the same…

"Well if it's any consolation you seem like a really sweet and caring person Ladybug."

"You do too, ChatNoir. I never would have expected a random wrong number stranger would end up consoling me."

"So how are you feeling right now? Have you eaten?"

"Well I just got done with a movie night with my best friend."

"That sounds fun! How was it?

"She's great, we grabbed sweets from my–uh–the local bakery and we basically ate the night away," I explain

"That sounds like fun. I don't get to eat pastries very much, but my favorites are cheese buns and cheese cake."

"Oh my gosh don't even get me started on their selection Minou." I laugh. "I'm getting fat just thinking about it all. Not to mention I'm quite the baker myself."

We talk and talk until it's so late we can't contain our yawns, which are cutting into our sentences one too many times to be acceptable. The conversation is easy going as we jump from topic to topic without care. I don't realize it but it's the first time I've felt truly ok since Nath applied for Art Institute of Chicago in the United States. In a way I knew this was going to happen, but that doesn't make it any easier.

We talk about light subjects like food, favorite things, our hobbies. I'm actually shocked that Chat has quite a number of hobbies himself. It's really nice actually.

And maybe it was just late night drowsiness, but we soon found ourselves talking about our hopes and dreams, and for the first time in a while, I didn't feel alone.


	2. Pun Wars

_**Claire: Hey guys, gals, strange beans, and miraculous lovers! We gather here today to unite all of you with... A new chapter!**_

 _ **CanaryBug: But before we get to that, we'll be answering some reviews written by our lovely viewers!**_

 _ **Claire: Yes! Four of you were awesome enough to send us your thoughts on what we wrote, so first of all, thank you so much!**_

 _ **CanaryBug: Thank you! And to those reading this story for the first time, why don't you shoot a review our way? It makes our day!**_

 _ **Claire: Your Chat is showing, Bug.**_

 _ **Claire: DORKALICIOUS fan007: I am so glad you are enjoying this fanfic! I definitely agree, I would never pick up a stranger's call unless I was expecting someone to call me first. Even then I don't really feel comfortable with that, I'm sure CanaryBug agrees.**_

 _ **CanaryBug: I'd probably just block and forget... But where's the plot in that?**_

 _ **Claire: black neko hime: I would like to thank you for not only reviewing this story but CanaryBug's solace as well, It makes me bubbily that so many people are enjoying what we wrote!**_

 _ **CanaryBug: I am so ecstatic to see that you have decided to read this story! I hope to hear more from you in the near future!**_

 _ **Claire: and to our two guests, Lucy and FanGirl, believe me I love Chat possibly a little too much, If you liked him in the first chapter you'll love this chapter even more. Also, it is our absolute pleasure to be writing this story and I am so excited to see your reactions!**_

 _ **CanaryBug: I mean, who doesnt love Chat? And Lucy, I'm extremely glad you like this story! I'm positive there is more to come!**_

 _ **Claire: How 'bout it bug? You ready to send them off towards the wonderful world we have created for them?**_

 _ **CanaryBug: Let's do it! Bug Out, viewers!**_

 _ **Claire: Without further ado, we bring to you!**_

 _ **'Pun Wars'**_

Somewhere along the lines I must have fallen asleep on the sofa with my phone because next thing I know my phone's scaring me awake and I'm falling off the comfy seat and onto the carpeted flooring. I grab the annoying piece of tech and stare at the clock on the front screen.

'6:30.' I yawn. Wait a minute… _6:30 as in 10 minutes before class at the University starts?!_ I spring to life and make a mad dash into my room and throw on the first pair of clean capris and a blouse that I could find and throw them on. I slip into my shoes, grab my house key, purse, and textbooks, and fly out the door and down the complex stairs as quickly as I can. By some miracle I manage not to trip and fall to a painful end at the bottom of the 3 story stairs.

Just as I'm racing into the lecture hall for my mandatory Parisian History Class, my phone vibrates.

 _Great timing._

I open my phone as I slip into the back door to class as quietly as possible. Thankfully I'm not in Collège Françoise Dupont anymore. University doesn't hold you accountable to actually coming to the lectures. You just need to pass their tests. I'm grateful when I see Alya sitting in the back saving me a seat. When I approach I take a seat and she kisses my cheeks twice in greeting, a gesture in which I customarily return.

I glance at my phone and notice a text from a contact named Chat. Wait who?

Memories of last night's call with a man who goes by ChatNoir floods my mind. Ohh.

– _6:40–_

 _ChatNoir: G'mornin M'lady, I hope you got decent sleep last night._

I roll my eyes

 _Ladybug: Says the guy who kept me up all night last night._

A moment or two passes by before my phone vibrates once more.

 _ChatNoir: I'm not sure whether to be proud that I did so, or offended by your tone_

 _Ladybug: My tone? We're texting Chaton. There is no tone of voice when you're texting someone…_

 _ChatNoir: Someone's feelin' snarky. What are you doing right now?_

 _Ladybug: Shh… I'm trying to focus on my professor's lecture on Parisian History._

I don't realize my mistake before It's sent. He knows the city where I live now. I don't have time to delete the message before he sends his own.

 _ChatNoir: Ahh Paris, the city of love and tragic history… I happened to hate that class when I took it last year. I'm a second year student, but probably not the same school as you… I mean there's like 15-16 of them._

 _Ladybug: There's 21 actually. I find the class interesting but most of it is review from my classes in lycée._

 _ChatNoir: Ahh, you went to public high school then? I was homeschooled since I was 8. Anyways you should focus on class. I know I'm amazingly distracting but you must be strong M'lady!_

I stifle a laugh and Alya gives me a weird look before trying to peek over my shoulder at my phone. Thankfully I had already shut it off.

"Who was that?" She whispers, trying not to disturb the class.

"Nobody." I say vaguely. "Let's just say I had a brush with fate last night."

As class droned on, I couldn't help but anticipate the buzz of my phone, or the smart remark yet to come. Alya will always be my best friend, but who says ChatNoir couldn't be a close second?

Stepping down from the podium, the lecture comes to a close as students sitting around me begin to pack their bags and head out. Turning on my phone, I begin to text Chat, only for him to answer moments later.

 _-7:50 AM-_

 _Ladybug: I FINALLY finished that boring Parisian History Lecture! Assuming you're in school too, how you holding up kitty?_

 _ChatNoir: I'm feline fine, M'lady! I'm actually on my way to a good friends house!_

 _Ladybug: I literally just sent that text. Eager, are we kitty?_

 _ChatNoir: What can I say? I just love to hear the chime of a text from M'Ladybug!_

 _Ladybug: You're such a flirt._

 _ChatNoir: It's a gift._

Before I could respond, I crash into a blond-haired boy who also seems to be in mid-text.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you and granted I probably shouldn't have been texting and walking seeing as how it'll just get me into accidents and I didn't even ask if you're alright! Are you alright?" I ramble, before laughing sheepishly at my stupidity. The guy looks good, and I mean really good. His sharp golden jawline framed by handsome gilded hair, and topped off with emerald green eyes. His clothes seem to be a little wrinkled and faint bags reside under his eyes. Even then the guy seems to be heaven sent.

"I'm fine! I'm partially to blame since I was on my phone as well. I'm really sorry about that." He smiled, before walking away.

"I know I've seen him before…" I say, looking at Alya, who was already researching.

A few seconds later, she shows me a picture of the same guy, albeit younger, posing on the cover of a magazine. Snatching it, my eyes widen.

"He's the son of Gabriel Agreste, Adrien!" I exclaim. "But what's he doing here? I thought he was home schooled!"

"Either way, seems as if he's engrossed by his phone just as much as you are!" Alya joked. "You've been stuck to it nonstop today! Who have you been texting?"

"I uh," I stutter, grabbing my phone. Turning it on, I notice Chat hadn't even waited for an answer before shooting me another text.

– _7:55AM–_

 _ChatNoir: What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Is it my irresistible kindness? Or my handsome charm?_

 _Ladybug: You wish minou._

 _ChatNoir: Just because it's a dream doesn't mean it can't come true…_

 _Ladybug: You're a disney fan aren't you…_

 _ChatNoir: What can I say, I have a thing for mice_

 _Ladybug: You're trying too hard with this cat persona thing._

 _ChatNoir: You wound me!_

 _Ladybug: Not as much as Aurora's spinning wheel…_

 _ChatNoir: Knock knock_

 _Ladybug: Who's there?_

 _ChatNoir: Yoo_

 _Ladybug: Yoo who?_

 _ChatNoir: Yoo hoo big summer blow out!_

 _Ladybug: I swear, Chat, you are lucky we don't know each other irl. That was bad, even for you._

 _ChatNoir: Gaston, winner of the No Belle Prize_

 _Ladybug: If only there was a locket that could be used to capture one's texting ability…_

 _ChatNoir: You said you bake right?_

 _Ladybug: Yeah?_

 _ChatNoir: You must be Beauty and the Yeast_

My breath hitches as Chat sends yet another pun. Nope, nope, nope. I'm about to give up and throw my phone when, Alya grabs my arm.

"Chill, girl! What is going on with you?"

I exhale. "Nothing. Just another spam texter."

"What was this one from?" Alya askes.

"Saving euthanized kittens." I sigh, fighting the smirk appearing on my face. Looking back down, I decide two can play at that game.

 _-–8:03AM–_

 _Ladybug: I can't be sure, but I've got a hunch that a certain cat doesn't have anything better to do than search up puns._

 _ChatNoir: Meouch. Woe is smee! M'lady has just called me antisocial! How mouserable._

 _Ladybug: I see someone is getting a bit goofy with these puns…_

 _ChatNoir: I am, M'lady! And if you get tired of this nickname, I can always resort to Hunny! After all, you are the fairest one of them all!_

I groan at how cringy these puns are becoming.

 _-8:06AM-_

 _Ladybug: I blame Disney for making me think everything will work out and have a happy ending in the end._

 _ChatNoir: As much as I hate to say this, not even Fix It Felix could help your puns._

 _Ladybug: You are such a drama queen of hearts._

 _ChatNoir: Someone isn't feline too smitten today._

 _Ladybug: I refuse to lose this war and let it go._

 _ChatNoir: Aren't you so glad you're part of my world?_

 _Ladybug: My bare necessities don't include you or your puns._

 _ChatNoir: You know my repuns'll win_

"Marinette!"

I perk up to see Alya waving her hand in front of my gaze.

"Marinette, I swear you haven't blinked in like three minutes!'

"Heh, sorry Alya. I was just distracted by-" Before I could react, Alya snatched my phone.

"Okay, full disclosure. Who is this ChatNoir?"

"I-I Uhm… someone?"

"Marinette." Alya said sternly. "Who is this man?"

"How do you know it's a he? How do you know he's not alien? Are you assuming it's species and gender?"

"I'm not assuming anything. But I haven't seen you so smitten since… Since Nath was here."

I look away as a familiar pang strikes my chest.

"I'm not smitten with him," I grumble.

"You still won't tell me who he is." Alya reaffirmed.

"He's the person that I accidentally texted ok? Are you happy now that you've brought up _him_? Is that how this works?" I ask defensively as i snatch back my phone.

"Mari... " Alya trails off. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I check the time. Break is over now and I stand quietly. "You've got class and I have day shift at the bakery today… I'll see you later, Alya."

"Oh ok. Bye, Mari." Alya mumbles dejectedly, walking the opposite direction.


	3. Friend of a Friend

**Claire: Hey everyone! I'm back up and running! Shall we get into it?**

 **CanaryBug: We shall!**

 **Claire: Reviews!**

 **CanaryBug: Thank you so much for taking the time to send a review our way!**

 **Claire: The following reviewed 'Pun Wars'**

 **Claire: DORKALICIOUS Fan007: Let me just say I love your review. Yeah, we went there. There were disney puns. I enjoyed helping coming up with those very much.**

 **CanaryBug: He's my hero too!**

 **Claire: deannajanine: Yeah, that really would be too easy. I mean come on, we've got a whole story to write. If we had just ended it on the second chapter we woulda called to a 2-shot and been done with it.**

 **CanaryBug: And besides, nothing causes me more joy than seeing our readers suffer**

 **Claire: And our guests! Lucy: I guess same thing I told deannajanine, I actually find it really funny that you guys are so miffed about Adrien and Mari meeting!**

 **CanaryBug: And as I said before, torture brings me happiness!**

 **Claire: CeceTheFandomQue: We did meet Sunshine Boy last chapter! If you liked that you're gonna love the chapter we have in store for you today!**

 **CanaryBug: Yes yes, we did meet Agreste. After all, the love square wouldn't be complete without all four sides of these bumbling idiots!**

 **Claire: ChristiRose13: I love what you did there, we were literally just writing this intro when I got your review. Lol. I'm glad you enjoy our story.**

 **CanaryBug: I'm just glad you didn't let it go!**

 **Claire: And to all of the amazing, kind and supportive people who reviewed on the notice I posted. It warms my heart to know that I have so many friends that care. Each one of you are a treasured gift to me sent my way by the gods of fanfiction.**

 **CanaryBug: Thank you soo much. You guys have been so supportive of Claire!**

 **Claire: Also, this is the last chapter we have written so far. My partner in crime has been a bit busy lately so we're not sure when we'll be able to post again. Should be soon. Could be next week like usual. We're just not sure, we've got a plan for how we'll do this but it'll be a process. Thanks for understanding guys.**

 **CanaryBug: Yeah thanks. I'm a busy bee. Or… bug?**

 **Claire: Any last words, Bug?**

 **CanaryBug: Bug Out, Bugheads!**

 **Claire: Without further ado, we bring to you:**

I watch the maids bring in my many bags from the photo shoot in Italy. I don't even get to rest for a second before my father's assistant, Natalie comes into my room to bring me to my father's study.

I know what's coming.

We had to cut the photo shoot short due to my poor response to when one of the models tried forcing herself onto me in my hotel room. Sure, she was pretty, well off. We could make beautiful children, she pointed out.

Luckily, I was able to shove her off.

She made a big scene out of it the next day and pissed off the camera men, who told the producers, who told my father.

This isn't the first time something like this has happened.

One time we had to cancel a shoot because someone thought it'd be great to put feathers in my outfits.

Another time we canceled was when a major model I had to work with quit because I wouldn't pose as her hot boyfriend to make her ex jealous.

Last time a major shoot was canceled my father was-well, he actually raised his voice.

Let's just say my father is a very quiet and reserved man.

Which might not seem like a big deal but I knew if it happened again I would be a dead man.

So, I walk, with every bit of confidence and restraint I can muster up, to my father's office.

When I arrive I knock politely on the excessively large door, step back, and wait for him to call me inside.

"Come in," He drones in his usual emotionless voice.

So I do, I stand up straight a few feet from the front of his desk, with my hands folded behind my back.

My father turns to face me and folds his hands neatly on his desk.

"Adrien, now I understand that teenage males tend to have a need for relieving, ah, hormonal tension from time to time but, I will not tolerate you harassing Miss Brittiany.

My eyes widen and my hands curl into fists.

"First of all my 22nd birthday was last month, which you forgot, again. I am not 16 anymore. On top of that as I recall she locked me in her suite and started undressing me by force." I argue as calmly as I can.

"Well that's not what she told staff."

"And which would you rather believe father? Your son, or the temporary model that we've worked with for 2 shoots, both of which the same thing happened?" I don't even let him finish.

"I am your best, most trusted and well behaved model, your only son, and the heir to this company. If you cannot trust me without the shadow of a doubt then there is no place for me here."

"Who is to say there ever was a place for you in the first place?"

My heart stops. My pupils dilate. I stand there in shock as my father stares at me with a cold and hardened gaze. I storm out the room and walk up the stairs to my bedroom. In a furious rage I begin to topple everything in sight, as I begrudgingly open a suitcase and begin to stuff my cheapest yet comfiest non-agreste-line clothes in it.

"Two can play that game, Father."

The door bursts open as I stomp down the marble steps. Nathalie tries to stop me and tell me this isn't a good idea, but I push her words away. If I'm not wanted here, I'll leave. And I'm going to prove to my father that I don't need to rely on his name to make my own.

Luggage in hand, I exit the mansion, finding myself on the streets of Paris. As the adrenaline and rage settles, only one thing is left in my mind.

"What now?"

Settling into a nearby restaurant, I open my phone. It's been a while since I've checked my messages, and while some have been from some of father's co-workers, there was one from a number I didn't recognize.

– _Avril 16–7:38pm–_

 _Hey, Nath just broke up with me… I don't know what to do anymore_

– _7:43pm–_

 _I thought he was going to propose.. But he just left and didn't want me to follow_

– _8:09pm–_

 _I'm never gonna find love! Who could ever love me?_

– _Avril 18–1:26am–_

 _I can't sleep. .. I don't know what to do… I can't sleep... I can't eat...I really loved him…_

– _2:01–_

 _What is love?_

While this is obviously a common case of wrong number, something about this person's story makes me never want to block and forget. Something about these texts made me want to talk to this mystery person. But exactly what am I supposed to do? Just randomly answer back after ignoring these texts for days?

Line break here

I'm cutting through campus early in the morning on my way to the house of a good friend of mine that my father doesn't know.

As frustrated as I may be, I can not stay at a hotel for the rest of my days, especially when I don't have a job.

I open my phone app and I notice my new contact. I smile softly as I recall the sweet voice on the other end of last nights call.

She was snarky, sweet, loving, and just... wow.

To be honest I didn't sleep much last night. I couldn't get her out of my head. I can't understand why any guy, especially this Nath guy, could ever cause her so much pain.

I mean it's not like I can say I know her too well, but she's one of those pure and beautiful souls that are impossible to find.

Ladybug, lucky Ladybug. Although I've been so unlucky in the past 24 hours, just being around Ladybug made me feel even more lucky than I really am.

I shake the pleasant thoughts from my head and try to focus, which actually proves difficult.

–6:17–

Adrien A: Wake up Nino, we got a problem, man.

Nino L: Wat's up, dude?

Adrien A: You'll never guess man, I ran away.

Nino L: I don't think you should be proud of that. You're broke, dude.

Adrien A: Yeah that's the problem

Nino L: Well, all you need is food and shelter.

Adrien A: What about water?

Nino L: Fine. Food, shelter and water. Seeing as you're broke, you're gonna have a hard time getting any one of them.

Adrien A: Damn, mind if I crash at your place for the night?

Nino L: Nah dude, I do mind. My place is too small for the two of us. However I do have a place you might be able to stay, a friend of a friend's apartment.

Adrien A: You sure your "friend of a friend" will be ok with me staying?

Nino L: Dude you better hope so

Adrien A: I'll take any option I have

Line break here 

**Nino's POV 5:12pm**

I sigh as I pick up my cell and dial Alya's number. At this point I'm just plain curious to see how this plays out. Everyone knows Marinette had a celebrity crush on Adrien Agreste when she was in collège.

The phone rings a few times and I'm hoping I got the right time to call her.

"What do you want this time Nino?"

"Well hello to you too. Hey, remember how Mari used to be crushing on sunshine boy right?"

"Adrien Agreste? Who could forget?"

"Well, it just so happens that he needs a place to crash for a while and my loft is already too small for me. If I remember correctly Mari's got a spare room, am I right?"

"I see where this is going. How about we meet up at Mari's after she gets back from the bakery. You bring Agreste and I'll bring Mari."

"6:30 sounds good?"

"Perfect, that'll give her just enough time to get the flour out of her hair before you guys get here."

"Alright, it's a plan."

"Au revoir, Lahiffe,"

She ends the call before I even get the chance to respond. This chick's crazy.

I quickly dial Adrien's number.

"Dude, Adrien, you there man?

"Yeah Nino, I'm here. Please tell me you've got good news to share."

"Well, we'll see about that man. However we're goin out. You're gonna meet my friend Marinette, and _if_ she likes you then you might have a place to stay."

"Might?"

"Well our mutual friend, Alya, is gonna talk to her and we'll meet up at Marinette's house at 6:30."

"I'm on my way to your place again, I'm not too far away now actually."

"Cool, see you then man."


	4. Friends? Oh Yeah, Friends

**Claire: Heyoo Heyoo! We are back for another chapter!**

 **CanaryBug: Hello lovely viewers! Are you guys ready for the downward spiral known as chapter 4?**  
 **Claire: I hope you guys are because we have a special treat for you today!**

 **CanaryBug: Yes we do! Gonna be honest, this chapter is one of my favorites!**

 **Claire: I dunno, I think chapter 6 is pretty great so far…**

 **CanaryBug:** _ **Shhhh**_ **I want our viewers to be ready for all of the stuff that's about to go down!**

 **Claire: Well at least I gave them something to look forward to!**

 **CanaryBug: I guess you did! Shall we get on with review responses?**

 **Claire: I think so my wonderful partner in crime! How about you start this time?**

 **CanaryBug: Lucy, I'm glad you liked how our chapter turned out! And Guests, I can tell you are very excited!**

 **Claire: Thank you so much Lucy! I love your name and I thank you for being such a loyal friend and reader! To our lovely guests I thank you as well for taking the time to review. I adore it when people like you get involved with my stories!**

 **CanaryBug: DORKALICIOUS Fan 007, I feel honored to be one of your favorite matchmakers! I'm glad to see that you think some of the moments in the previous chapter were priceless!**

 **Claire: DORKALICIOUS Fan 007, I am thankful to have you here for the ride. We won't let you down!**

 **Claire: deannajanine4444: we are quite excited about this as well! Writing for sunshine's perspective was a lot of fun. I can wait for you to see what we have in store next!**

 **CanaryBug: *Quietly cackles in background***

 **Claire: coolygirl5130: thanks for the review! I know how you feel about chapter 2. I really was in tears while we came up with those!**

 **CanaryBug: Thanks! Some of the puns were really fun to find!**

 **CanaryBug: And to the rest of our readers, thanks for taking the time to read our story. Any last words, Claire?**

 **Claire: Nope, Bug out guys!**

 **CanaryBug: Hey… that was my line- nevermind. Bug you later, Bugheads!**

 **Claire: and without further ado, we bring to you!**

 **"Friends? Oh Yeah, Friends"**

"You did WHAT?!"

"Calm down, Marinette. You still have half an hour." Alya coaxs.

"You invited Adrien Agreste to stay here?!" I panic, hands running through my bluebell hair.

"Adrien needed a place to stay. Relax, it's only temporary." Alya smiles.

"Relax?! If Gabriel finds out that I'm housing the same guy that recently left him, he won't even look at my application!"

"Mari, the guys promised to not say anything. They don't want you getting scrutinized by the vultures we call the press." Alya jokes.

 _Ring!_

 _Stupid cat,_ I grumble as I pull out my phone.

 _-6:04pm-_

 _ChatNoir: Good evening, M'ladybug! How are you faring this fine evening?_

I sigh.

 _Ladybug: No offense, Chat, but you text at the worst times._

 _ChatNoir: Must be the bad luck._

 _Ladybug: Ha ha. But seriously, this whole texting schtick is becoming too much._

 _ChatNoir: So what do you propose?_

 _Ladybug: Emails. That way I don't get an annoying bell everytime a certain stray gets lonely._

 _ChatNoir: Okay, what's your email handle?  
_

I did not think that through.

Giving Alya one final smile, I rush into the bathroom and lock the doors. In a mad frenzy, I begin to create a new account: _Ladybug_

 _Taken._

I roll my eyes. Tapping the phone, I come up with a new username: _MiracuLadybug ._ I smile as the screen blinks, revealing a now empty inbox.

 _-6:10pm-_

 _Ladybug: Sorry about the wait, Chaton. Had to make a new account in order to keep my identity hidden. You should do the same. Check me out at MiracuLadybug ._

 _ChatNoir: I sent a message your way! "ChatNoir" was taken so I went with the next best thing._

 _Ladybug: I'm worried._

Opening my inbox, I see an emoji of a winking cat from the email _CataclysmChatNoir ._

 _-6:12pm-_

 _Ladybug: Why Cataclysm?_

 _ChatNoir: I don't know, felt right._

 _Ladybug: I guess this will be the final text you'll get. Au revoir mon chaton!_

"Marinette?"

I perk up at Alya's voice. Stuffing my phone in my pocket, I burst from the bathroom door.

"Hey Alya! Um what's up?"

"What were you doing in there?"

"Nothing, nothing." I glance away. "I think we should spend the next 15 or so minutes preparing for Adrien and Nino! Let's just forget about the bathroom."

As we tidy up the loft, I pull out my phone to check the time: _6:20pm._

 _Ding!_

"AH!" I yell. My phone flies up in the air and before I can react, it topples to the ground, lifeless and cracked.

Alya gasps. "Your phone!'

"N-No one cares about the phone!" I stammer as I run towards the door. "Can't these stupid solicitors see I'm busy?!"

I open the door. "I DON'T WANT WHATEVER YOU'RE SELLING!" I stare at Adrien and Nino. "Oh, uhm, A-Adrien! N-Nino! Haha," I laugh awkwardly. "Don't you why come in?"

My hands warp around my head as I internally scream.

"Yeah sorry, Marinette. I know we came a bit early, but I didn't know you'd be so… unprepared."

"Unprepared? _Pssh._ I've been ready for _hours_." I laugh as I lean against the door frame.

"So you're saying you meant to have flour in your hair and a shattered phone on the floor?" Nino jests

"Yeah, Oh course! Floury hair and broken phones are in fashion this time of year!" I look away sheepishly. "Alya and I have some water inside and I now just realize floury isn't a real word so maybe it's best if you just come in."

To my surprise and horror Adrien laughs. It's kind of what I imagined angels sound like. All light, cheerful, and heavenly.

 _Stop staring,_ I scold myself. As I gesture the two guys in, horror floods over me as I lose my balance and fall towards the ground.

I'm expecting pain, a floor in my face, bruises, something, but it never comes. Something strong and warm catches me with ease and I look up and see him.

Maybe it was the fluorescent lighting in the halls, maybe it was my anxiety, maybe it was the flour in my lungs getting to my head, but somehow, for some reason I knew I'd never be able to get over this man. It doesn't matter if he never loves me, or if he breaks my heart. He will always be in the back of my mind. But that's when a voice echoes in my head.

 _But what about Nathaniel?_

"Careful Marinette. We don't need you in crutches now do we?"

"Oh, uh, thanks Adrien!" I chuckle awkwardly as I push him away. "You're amazing- but not in that way. You are incredible no wait, did I tell you you were strong because _wow_ your muscles are defined- I MEAN you're a lifesaver, you know?"

"You're welcome, thanks for the compliments I guess? You really know how to make a friend feel good about himself." Adrien smiles genuinely.

"Friends? Oh yeah, friends!" I scratch my head. "You know, maybe it's best if I just shut up and move away from the door so you can come in."

I slowly step back from the doorway, into the living room and a hand rests on my shoulder.

"Mari?"

I turn to see Alya behind me.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you clean up while I talk to the guys?" she suggests.

"I should probably go do that shouldn't I?" Alya smiles and leans in to whisper in my ear.

"You've got so much flour on you, you look like a ghost."

I gasp a little and rush to my bedroom. I grab some cute spare clothes and rush into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

 **Adrien's POV**

I was a little shocked when this 'friend of a friend' opened the door. It was like one of those moments where the fact of the matter is, it's a very small world.

The girl I'd be begging to live with was the very girl I ran into when messaging Ladybug. When I walk into the room I see the girls whispering and Marinette gasps and flees from the room. At first I was worried I had scared her off. I look to Alya and Nino for reassurance.

"She'll be alright once she's had a shower." The brunette giggles.

I sigh in relief.

It is very true that the girl had quite a bit of flour covering her. I thought it was kinda cute.

"Does Marinette bake a lot?" I question.

Nino backs away when met with the fierce glare of Alya Cesaire.

"Did you even tell him ANYTHING?" Nino shrugs. "You buffoon!"

I'm currently trying to look anywhere but in her direction as to not be on the receiving end of her rage, however my attention snapps back to the argueing pair when a smack echos in to room and Nino yelps and clutches his right arm.

"Jesus! I didn't think it mattered! I thought it'd be good for him to get to know her himself, you know?"

Alya's gaze softens. "You have a point there, Lahiffe." She considers this a moment. "Alright, I'll let you off the hook just this once. Just don't go tampering with my best friend again, you hear?"

Nino mock salutes her and I stifle a laugh.

"Sir. Yes Sir."

"Shut up Nino, you're starting to sound like an american." I tease. Nino just flips me off.

"That's even worse Nino." I laugh.

"Hey, I've at least never been over there yet. You've gone there on how many modeling trips?"

"17," I grumble.

"My point exactly."

"At least I'm not a wannabe DJ." I point out.

"At least I have a job, Monsieur runaway."

"I've got more fans than you."

"Do not!"

"Do too! I'm a world famous model!"

"Was a world famous model." He points out.

"Harsh man, harsh."

"Uh, guys? Can we not play 'My horse is bigger than your horse'? We need to talk about stuff." Alya requests.

Nino and I glance at each other for a moment before giving her our attention.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well for starters I have a few ground rules. Marinette is a sweet, innocent, sensitive girl alright? Her heart is quite breakable and if you hurt her you won't see the light of day ever again when I'm through with you. So I've devised a couple of rules.

"Rule number one. You take her innocence I will break you.

"Rule number two. You will not free load off of my best friend. I don't care what you have

to do, you will get a job and you will help pay for her bills and groceries.

"Rule number three. If you mention anything about her ex you will be kicked out. He broke her heart and I will not accept you reopening that wound.

"Rule number four. You will not mention to your father that you live with Marinette. That would destroy any opportunity that she has to get into her desired career in fashion design.

"Do you understand and agree to my terms?"

I'm a little shocked by these terms. I mean it's not like I was planning on doing any of this stuff but still. I look up at Alya, whose hand is outstretched towards me. I place my hand in hers and give her a firm shake.

"I agree."


	5. That Was Real Chemistry

**Claire: Hey everyone!**

 **CanaryBug: Hello guys! I'm really excited for this chapter!**

 **Claire: I think I'm more excited though, We've got some pretty big plans and our plot is moving full steam ahead!**

 **CanaryBug: Let's not keep our viewers waiting! Shall we start with our reviews?**

 **Claire: DORKALICIOUS Fan007: Again I know I already messaged you but I really appreciate the long review my friend, it really does mean a lot to me and I'm glad I now have a friend way outside of the country. It's been really great talking with you and I can't wait to help you out with your new story later on this month!**

 **CanaryBug: As Claire said, long reviews make any writer's day! It's great to see someone take the time to write a review! Hope to hear from you more!**

 **Claire: The LadyNoir blo: I'm glad you found that part amusing. I was actually inspired for that part because whenever one of my friends gets a boyfriend I (Jokingly) threaten the guys manhood. Guys, by now you should know I'm quite weird. This should be nothing surprising… lol**

 **CanaryBug: Not surprising at all… Glad we got you laughing in the last chapter! It was really fun to write!**

 **Claire: Well I do believe that's all for us! See you later!**

 **CanaryBug: Bug Out!**

 **Claire: Without further ado we bring to you!**

" **That Was Real Chemistry"**

 **Marinette's POV**

Now that I'm away from everyone and can actually breathe I become painfully aware just how much of a fool I've made myself.

The horrifying truth is that they're probably going to be talking about this day and laughing for the rest of our lives.

I sigh as I dry myself off and slip into a cute t-shirt dress, some leggings and braid back my shoulder length hair.

When I finish I throw my flour covered clothes in the hamper. I try to muster up as much courage as I can before I unlock the door and open it.

My heart skips a beat when I run into Adrien. Literally. My face gets buried in his t-shirt and a squeak passes through my lips as his strong hands stabilize me once more. He smells like roses and happiness. Is happiness a smell?

Well it is now.

As soon as he deems me balanced he takes a step back. My eyes move to his and his smile makes my head seem light. I quickly return the smile.

"We need to stop meeting like this don't we." He laughs and I'm sure I'm going to faint.

"Yeah, It's become a habit now hasn't it?" I respond dreamily.

"I think so. You know they sent me over here to check on you but I think they just wanted some time to themselves. Come see what I mean." He whispers. I tilt my head to the side not sure what they mean. We sneak over to the end of the hall. Thankfully they're facing away from us.

"Shut up Nino! I didn't mean it like that!" Alya giggles and slaps his shoulder.

"Hey! You're abusive aren't you!" Nino whines.

"Only when you're being annoying!" Alya snaps, somehow I can hear the smirk in her voice.

"I'm not annoying!"

"You're always annoying." Alya blanches.

"If I'm always annoying then you're always abusive." Nino remarks.

"Touche mon ami, touche."

The two continue to keep up the playful banter that seems so natural to them. I smile at Adrien who smirks at me.

 **Adrien's POV**

Suddenly I have a very good Idea. Probably a horrible one and I'd have to get Mari's permission, but I think it's worth it.

I snatch Mari's wrist and pull her into the room with a bright pink 'M' on it. I shut the door behind us without a sound and turn to Marinette.

"A-Adrien?"

"You saw what that was, right?" I ask her.

"Yeah, they were bickering and playing around." She blanches.

"No, Mari, that was real chemistry." I let that sink in.

"Wait, do you think...?"

"Yeah, They're meant to be together. I have never seen Nino act like that with anyone before."

"So what do we do?" she asks.

"I have an Idea but you're probably gonna think I'm crazy."

"Let's hear it then," she offers.

"Ever heard of fake dating?" I watch her eyes widen and I fidget with my hands in my pockets. Something about her changes right in front of me. It confuses me to no end. It almost as if she's unsure of something, like she wants me to know something but doesn't have the heart to say it, or maybe she doesn't have the guts to say it.

"Are you proposing I fake date the son of my possible future employer?" _Wait she's a designer?_

"In a way, yes. Only until we get them together. We'll ask them out on double dates, and be their wing men of sorts. We'd be more like partners in crime."

I watch her consider this and put her hand out for me to take.

"I hate to lie to my best friend, but if it's for the sake of her happiness I'll do anything."

Adrien and I talked for a few minutes before walking back into the living room.

I give him the grand tour of my small 2 bedroom apartment and show Adrien to his new room.

He sets his small duffle bag on his bare bed while I pull together a quilt I had made when I was 13.

"It was my first major sewing project," I explain.

After Adrien is situated we all gather around my table and the guys drink a couple of beers I had in the fridge, and Alya and I sip some champagne I had been saving for a special occasion.

We talk and tell stories of our schooling to the homeschooled model that decided to sit next to me.

I hadn't even noticed I had been avoiding his eye contact until after Alya and Nino had left.

I walk towards my room after cleaning up our mess and I nearly tumble to the ground when Adrien grabbed my wrist and twirled me to face him.

"You ok, Marinette?" I look at him confused.

"W-Why do you ask A-Adrien?"

"I mean, call me crazy, but I'm pretty sure you didn't look at me once after we talked earlier." He looks down at his hands. "Marinette? Please tell the truth. D-Do I make you uncomfortable?"

My eyes widen. I'm not even sure what to say to that! I take a deep breath and intertwine my hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"No, not at all Adrien. You're wonderful and I can't wait to get to know you better. I was just a little nervous. I'm not really sure how someone should act around their fake boyfriend."

Adrien chuckles.

"I've never had a fake girlfriend before."

"Well maybe it's just like having a real boyfriend, or in your case a girlfriend. It's just more fun because we get to be all secretive and devise plans for our best friends."

"We're gonna have to get used to each other, like holding hands, snuggling, and… and kissing," he comments in a coy manner.

My face flushes.

"Y-Yeah, that's true… We'll have to get to know each other too." I mention, trying to stabilize my heart rate. I suddenly get a very stupid Idea.

"But first I think it's time to get some sleep. I have a class every weekday at 9, and I'm not a morning person by all means."

Adrien laughs, no doubt remembering the many stories of my tardiness in middle school.

"Well it is 1am just about."

"Yeah, So I guess this is goodnight." I mumble.

His eyes dim ever so slightly.

"Goodnight, Marinette, my wonderful fake girlfriend and new roommate."

"Good night Adrien, my handsome fake boyfriend and newly proclaimed couch surfer."

We both laugh for a moment before that very very bad Idea pops into my head once more. My cheeks flush and I pop up onto my tippy toes and press my lips to his dimple for a hot second. His lips are warm and silky smooth except for the slightly scratchy stubble along his chin. When I pull away I quickly turn on my heel and try to force myself to calm down as I nearly break into a run as I head to my room and close the door behind me.

Out of sheer terror I don't even look to see his reaction.

Let's just say I don't sleep a wink.

 **Adrien's POV**

Wait… what just happened?

I watch Marinette race to her room after… Wait, did she just kiss me?

Well, to be honest she kissed my cheek but still.

My hand grazes over the spot on my cheek and I shiver.

My heart just kinda stops for a moment or two. I desperately try to shake it off but every other second I'm thinking about what she did and my heart does it again. I make it to my room and shut the door behind me and pull out my phone.

No new messages, huh. Well Ladybug is probably asleep by now. I sigh and wonder for a fleeting second what it would be like if she kissed me. I quickly try to push the thought away.

Needless to say I don't get much sleep. Too many thoughts of Ladybug and Marinette keep me awake.


	6. My Feet? Why my Feet?

**Claire: Hey Peeps! We are back for round six! I'm super excited to see what you guys think about this chapter!**

 **CanaryBug: This was a great chapter to write.**

 **Claire: Reviews!**

 **Claire: DORKALICIOUS fan007: Oh my gosh! I love you too! You have been so loyal to our writing, thank you! I think you're really gonna enjoy this chapter.**

 **CanaryBug: I really do appreciate all your loving support.**

 **Claire: IMAREN: Same.**

 **CanaryBug: IMaren: I'm glad you're strapped in for the emotional hurricane yet to come…**

 **CanaryBug: ChristiRose13: actually we didn't. As fun as Mayura was, we wrote this chapter beforehand.**

 **Claire: ChristiRose: Ohh just you wait. MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Claire: coolbeans04: Love your user btw, I call everybody beans. Ima strange bean. I refuse to give spoilers. We have many a plan for this fic!**

 **CanaryBug: coolbeans04, you just hafta wait and see...**

 **Claire: Any last words?**

 **CanaryBug: Just the status-quo 'Bug Out, guys!'**

 **Claire: immediately starts thinking about the status-quo-yo from 'this is basically Miraculous Ladybug.' lol**

 **Claire: Anyways! Without further ado, we bring to you!**

 _ **My Feet? Why My Feet?**_

 **Marinette's POV**

Last night was… eventful to say the least. I welcomed a new house guest, made a fool of myself, and now I find myself sprawled on my bed, exhausted. Eyes still shut from drowsiness, I reach for my phone, only to grab nothing but air. My eyes widen in confusion and surprise before I realize what happened to my device: I dropped it.

Groggily stepping out of bed, I put on a robe and some slippers. The phone store should be open in less than an hour, giving me some time to stop looking like a zombie and still make it to class on time. I tiredly open the bedroom door.

 _Everything looks the same at this hour_.

After a few seconds of aimlessly walking, I find myself face to face with the bathroom door. After twiddling with the handle, which seems to be different than what I remember, I find myself in a room that is _not_ the bathroom.

It's Adrien's bedroom.

"Oh sh-" I whisper shout. But before I can run, I see a dazed Adrien looking at me and to make matters worse…

"Marinette?! W-what are you doing here?!" Adrien exclaims, covering himself up to his waist.

"AHH A-Adrien!" I yell. "I uh, was on my way t-to the b-bathroom and must have opened your door by mistake! I'm so sorry!"

And even in my most desperate time of need, the only thing my brain wants to do is focus on Adrien's gleaming, model che-

"It's fine, Marinette. You just scared me, that's all." He laughed, bed head flopping with every bob of his perfect head. "It's still 6 in the morning, what are you doing up this early?"

"I sorta kinda had an incident with my phone last night." I sheepishly look away. "I'm planning on going to the phone store on my way to class."

"I have a lecture at 9:30 AM so why don't I just walk my fake girlfriend to her destination?" A sly grin appears on his face. "After all, we have to make sure Alya and Nino sees us."

 _Wait. Fake girlfrie–Ohh…_

My foggy brain slowly catches up with reality.

I am fake-dating Adrien Agreste.

I am screwed.

"U-Um sure! You can come if you'd like!" I nervously giggle. "I mean you really wouldn't be doing anything but watch me choose the Nokia 3318 in order to prevent myself from paying for another phone but if you don't have any plans, uh, then by all means!"

 _Stop rambling,_ I tell myself.

"At your rate, I'm pretty sure a Nokia isn't gonna be Marinette-proof enough." Adrien laughs. "But I guess we can try!"

"G-great! Just, uh, let me go get ready in the bathroom and we can walk over there!" I smile, before quickly fleeing from the scene.

 _This is why I'm not a morning person._

 **Adrien's POV**

When I agreed to stay at Marinette's place, I never expected it to be less than 24 hours before she enters my bedroom. But in her defense, it was just an accident. As she rambled on about her plans, last night's events slowly daunted on me before I realized exactly what I had done.

I am fake-dating Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

I am screwed.

If Nino finds out, he will never let me live this down. If Alya finds out, she'll probably murder me in my sleep. But if my father finds out, I could ruin Mari's fashion career forever!

An hour later, my thoughts of doom still spiral in my mind as I sit on a bench while Marinette looks at phones. Opening my own, I check my email. I frown to see no responses from Ladybug.

 _Did I scare her off? Did she decide she wants nothing to do with me? Or did she just simply block and forget about me? It all just felt so sudden that I didn't know how to react!_

About an hour passed since hopelessness took over me. What if I never hear from her again? Wanting to be sure, I turn on email notifications as Marinette pays for her new phone.

"I really hope I don't break this phone!" She grins as we exit the store.

"Knowing you, nothing is guaranteed!" I wink, before an epiphany comes to mind. "Do you want my number?"

"Um sure, I guess. Why?"

"If we're going to convince Nino and especially Alya that we're dating, we're going to have to be able to contact each other in some way. And besides, if she peeks over your shoulder and sees you sending hearts to my contact information, she could get the 'right' idea!"

After a couple minutes of exchanging numbers, I see Marinette open her email account. A few minutes later, her face drops.

"You okay, Marinette?"

"Y-yeah, excuse me for a sec. There's some unfinished business I need to take care of." She responds vaguely before running to the nearest restroom.

As I wait patiently for the bluenette to return, thoughts of what 'unfinished business' Marinette had to tend to, swarm my mind. After a few minutes of consideration, I gasp at what could be a very potential lead.

Marinette's ex has contacted her.

Despite wanting to ask Marinette if her previous boyfriend had returned, Alya had made it extremely clear to not mention Mari's ex near her. Can't say I blame her, I'd be the same way. As much as I hate to admit it, I felt this was highly likely due to the fact I had never seen Marinette so… lifeless until recently. I quickly check the time.

 _8:37 AM._

If Marinette doesn't leave the restroom soon, she may be late for class. But that's when all thoughts of Marinette and her lateness flew out the window. Because that's when I hear the unmistakable chime of an email.

 _-8:37 AM-_

 _MiracuLadybug: I am so sorry ChatNoir! I lost my phone and wasn't able to contact you! You must have been worried sick!_

Part of me wanted to sigh in relief and resume our usual banter, but a certain gloom still wouldn't leave me. I really thought she had left me.

 _-8:39 AM-_

 _CataclysmChatNoir: I thought you were gone._

I mentally scold myself for being so callous in my message. Ladybug must think I'm furious right now.

 _Either that or desperate._

 _-8:41 AM-_

 _MiracuLadybug: I really am sorry, Chaton. I'll try to be more accessible. I have a class in 19 minutes but afterwards, we can talk as long as you'd like._

I smile. Although I don't know her, Ladybug was genuinely apologetic. I couldn't help but forgive her.

 _-8:43 AM-_

 _CataclysmChatNoir: A-paw-logy accepted, M'lady!_

 _-8:45 AM-_

 _MiracuLadybug: Even on email you're still just as annoying. See you later ChatNoir!_

In a matter of seconds, I see a frantic Marinette run out of the restroom.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Adrien! We should probably start heading to class!" She sputters out.

"No worries, Mari! I kept myself busy!"

A few minutes before Marinette's class starts, we meet up with a suspicious Alya and Nino.

"'Sup Marinette! And, uh, Adrien! Didn't expect to see you here! Don't your classes start in a half hour?"

"Yeah, but I thought it would be nice to walk with Marinette!"

"Uh huh," Alya lowers her glasses. "And, pray tell, exactly _what_ did you two talk about?"

We briefly look at each other before Marinette responds, "Chill Alya. We were totally talking about how hot Adrien's feet are."

Alya and Nino make a face and I'm suddenly choking on air.

 _My feet? Why my feet? You coulda said the actually hot parts of my body! Like my abs, or pretty much anywhere else! Were you trying to be creepy, Marinette?_ I inwardly scream.

"Uh, well, You do you, Mari. I uh, think Alya and I are going to find some seats in the class. Want us to save you a spot?" Nino asks and Marinette nods innocently.

After the two leave, I smile at Marinette. "So when should we 'break it' to them?"

"Let them get a bit suspicious. We can try to set up a double date sometime next week."

"A double date without actual dates?" I raise an eyebrow. "Well played, Marinette. Well played."

"What can I say?" She says smugly. "I'm a master matchmaker."

Raising a fist, we both participate in a celebratory fist bump.

" _Bien Joué_!"


	7. You Feel it too, Right?

**Claire: Hey everyone! It is time!**

 **Claire: I have a feeling you are all going to enjoy this chapter. We're changing things up a bit! DJWIFI IS FINALLY HERE! REJOICE!**

 **CanaryBug: HALLELUJAH! THE DAY HAS FINALLY FLIPPING FLACKINGLY COME!**

 **Claire: Not many reviews this time around.**

 **CanaryBug: I guess it really do be like that sometimes...**

 **Claire: ChristiRose13: Just a DJWIFI bomb. (For now)**

 **CanaryBug: ChristiRose13: love JelloApocalypse as well! I think Mari was a bit too calm talking about Adrien's feet...**

 **Claire: coolbeans04: I absolutely love it! Feet!**

 **CanaryBug: coolbeans04: You're not weird! Some people just have a thing for feet...**

 **Claire: DORKALICOUS fan007: I believe that was Bug who added that in... I thought it was pretty great too. Is it bad that I can pretty much hear that narrator's voice saying that?**

 **CanaryBug: DORKALICIOUS fan007: Nope, not at all. I can hear it too…**

 **CanaryBug: Anywayzz guys, I hope you're as ready for this chapter as we are for your onslaught of reviews! Bug Out, guys, as we present you:**

" **You Feel It Too, Right?"**

 **Alya's POV**

I'm a little shocked when Mari makes it to class on time. Nino and I slide over on the bench and she takes a seat next to me just as the professor begins his lecture on French history once again.

20 seconds later my brain feels numb and I catch Nino staring off into the distance tapping his pen to a pretty sick beat. When the professor pauses I swear I can hear him humming a song I've never heard anyone but him sing.

It kinda reminds me of something DJ Snap'T would write.

Everyone says I'm obsessed with the DJ. I mean just because I own and love all of his songs, and have several (dozen) of his merchandise items doesn't mean I'm obsessed with it right?

I find myself focusing once more on the song, catching the changes from the last few times I've heard it. Without even realizing it my finger taps to the beat.

Nino's eyes catch mine, wide with shock and confusion.

I lean towards him and whisper in his ear.

"I like your song Lahiffe."

When I pull away the look on his face is priceless. His face flushes a deep scarlet and his breath catches. I smirk and turn towards the front of the room once more.

The class drones on for another 60 seconds before I'm bored again. I write a small note on my notepad and pass it to Mari.

 _New phone right? What's your new number? -A_

She passes it back a moment later and I pull out my phone, making sure I keep the brightness low. I enter her number and open the text app.

–9:42–

Alya: So you and Sunshine huh?

Mari: I don't know what you're talking about.

Alya: I don't buy it. Did you get a peak at him?

Alya: I mean you were positively glowing when you got here.

Alya: Did he give you that look you always talked about?

Alya: You know the one that one you said always made him look sexy as hell.

Mari: I don't recall ever saying that.

Alya: DENIAL!

Mari: I did walk in on him this morning.

I nearly shriek right in the middle of the lecture. I stare at Marinette for a moment. She just continues staring straight forward with a dopey grin on her face. _Something's up, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it._

Alya: DOING WHAT EXACTLY?

Mari: Sleeping.

Alya: With the look you had on your face this morning, I don't believe you for a second. You looked like you had Morning glow.

My gaze snaps to my left as Marinette suddenly starts having a coughing fit. The professor has to stop his lecture for a moment until she's composed again. She spins around to slap my shoulder and glare at me.

I have to stifle a laugh as she furiously starts typing again.

Mari: What would you know about morning glow huh? Has Nino taught you a few lessons on the subject?

My face heats up and my heart skips what feels like several dozen beats. I'm caught off guard when Nino falls off the end of our bench.

A gasp escapes my lips.

 _Oh no… He wasn't looking over my shoulder was he?_

At this point the professor is furious.

"Would the back row please get their act together before they're thrown out of the lecture hall?!"

Quiet laughter rings out over the hall and if possible my face flushes further.

I turn to my right and peer over the side of the bench.

Nino quickly looks away as soon as he can see me. His face is a fiery red and he curls his hands into his fists and hides his middle finger beneath his thumb. I've only ever seen him do this a few times, and every one of those times it had been just as clear as it is now.

Nino Lahiffe is nervous.

 _Ohh god, he must have seen Mari's text._

I reach out and offer my hand to help him up. He hesitantly grabs my hand with one of his shaky ones and I pull him back up to the bench.

I quickly look away from him but for some reason he doesn't let go.

He clasps my right hand in his left and rests it in the now generous space between us.

My heart races and I stare at my notebook unsure of what to do.

 _What is going on?_

 _Mari and Adrien? Are they a thing now? I mean she didn't say they didn't do it together… I just always thought she'd wait for that kind of thing._

 _Not to mention what in the world is going on with me? Why is Nino holding my hand? Why was he blushing? Why don't I just pull away?_

 _WHAT IS GOING ON?_

The lecture never seems to end and somehow I wish it wouldn't.

I really don't think I want Nino to let go.

His hand is warm as it rubs absent minded circles into the back of my hand.

But sadly like they say, All good things must come to an end.

The lecture finally ends and the professor dismisses us, making sure to remind us of our next lecture in two days.

Reluctantly I pull my hand away from Nino's grasp and gather my things.

 **Nino's POV**

The lecture was kinda surreal. I'm not sure what Mari's deal was with that text though.

It's not like we go snooping in her relationshi–Ohh wait. Never mind.

In my defense it was Alya's idea to do it to get them together. I was just trying to find a place for my bro.

But seriously, people talk about floating on clouds when you interact with your lover. I'm not saying Alya is my lover or anything. We aren't lovers. (Yet) I'm just here to point out what I just felt was a lot more than just clouds, man. I couldn't even put it into words if I tried. It was just… WOW. And all I did was hold her hand!

What would it feel like if I kis–

NOPE NOPE NOPE! Not going there. I've been down that thought train before. That got me and Alya locked in a zoo keeper's closet by Mari in middle school… Though I guess I have to thank her for that. You couldn't pay me anything to get me to give up what I have with Alya. I'm happy where we are. I don't want to risk losing her over a petty crush, you know?

Alya is just like, crazy, you know?

She's like a tidal wave. She hits you full force with her sheer energy and excitement over things.

You wouldn't believe my surprise when she called me late at night screaming into the speaker about how good DJ Snap'T was, when she first discovered him–I mean–me.

Every time I come out with a new album she goes crazy, and I mean CRAZY! She'll talk for hours on the phone with me, critiquing and commenting on every detail and suggestion she has for him. She'll make me listen to my own songs for hours at a time. She even wears my turtle shell logo like every other day. Her room is full of posters for my music.

Most of the time I actually take notes about what she says, and each time I do something she suggested she freaks out and listens to the track over and over again.

So she writes a blog, yeah? Well every time I release a new album she reviews it on her blog after she talks to me about it. Well the first time I started releasing songs with her suggestions she flipped.

She screamed out. "DJ Snap'T READ MY BLOG NINO! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?"

She's been dead set on finding out who (I am) he is.

I'm not ready to tell her though. I want her to choose to love me, Nino, before I ever tell her.

It's not like I think she's only a fangirl or anything. I really don't. I just don't want to be idolized like that, you know?

When we head out of the lecture hall Alya walks by my side while Mari marches ahead.

It's fine like this but one thing is really bothering me.

My hand is empty.

My chest starts to feel tight and words fly past in my mind.

We make it out of the crowd of the halls and Mari waves goodbye on the lawn before heading home until it's time for her next class in a few hours.

Alya begins to head off towards her car but I snag her wrist, refusing to let her walk away before we talk.

Alya turns to look back at me. She gives me a look I rarely see. Her cheeks are bright pink and she almost seems flustered for a moment as she offers a weak smile.

"You need something Nino?"

I swallow back the lump in my throat.

"Can we talk about what just went down in the hall a minute ago?" I ask.

"Sure, Mari was just being difficult when I tried to question her about what went down between her and Adrien this morning. It's fine."

I sigh

"You know that's not what I mean Alya."

"Then what do you mean?" she questions.

I muster up my courage and take her hands in mine. I entwine our fingers and look her in the eyes.

"Tell me you feel something Alya. You feel it too right?"

Alya suddenly turns bright red and looks down at our hands.

"I–" an alarm suddenly starts to go off. Alya gasps and drops my hands and reaches into her pocket.

"I am so sorry Nino, I have to be to a journalism meeting like right now." She looks up at me for a moment before fleeing. "We'll talk about this later I promise!"

And suddenly she's vanished.


	8. Practice

**CanaryBug: Hello lovely viewers! We are BACK again for another chapter!**

 **Claire: Heyoo! You're all gonna go nuts for this. We've got lots in store for you!**

 **CanaryBug: But first… I think we've got some reviews to answer!**

 **Claire: coolbeans04: We will bring more DJWIFI. It'll just take a while for it to be posted. It's lookin' like that'll have to wait until next year or at least towards the end of this one.**

 **CanaryBug: coolbeans04: I love DJWifi, so don't think for one second this'll be the end! Claire's right, with my calculation that chapter'll be posted either the last week of December, or early January. But don't fret, because that actually isn't too far away!**

 **Claire: ChristiRose13: Don't worry about the fangirling mon amie. Been there done that. I'm not gonna be one to judge. Though jump in bug's arms… I'm a weakling.**

 **CanaryBug: ChristiRose13: Don't worry, I'm not hypocritical enough to judge you for something I do all the time! I hope you have a happy holiday as well… and I hope I'll be able to hold you…**

 **Claire: DORKALICIOUS fan007: Lol… I have never heard that song before. EIther way thanks for the review! I happen to have a hoard of picture for DJWIFI and MariChat… I can't help it...**

 **CanaryBug: DORKALICIOUS fan007: Don't ask me whether I've heard of a song before… I won't know the answer. And I also happen to have downloaded several ML episodes and… way too many pictures. We're in the same boat, I guess!**

 **Claire: Lucy (Guest): Yeah… I wouldn't want to be in his place as that all goes down…**

 **CanaryBug: Lucy (Guest): Haha, I'd probably just slither in a hole and hibernate… Glad you're hyped!**

 **Claire: Birds and humans don't hibernate…. They don't slither either….**

 **CanaryBug: But bugs do! That way, I'll make like a cow… horse… idk but I'll sleep with one eye open- Ah, so this is why I suck at Biology… Bug Out, guys!**

 **Claire: Without further ado, we bring to you!**

' **Practice'**

 **Marinette's Pov**

I'm kinda lost in thought on my way home. I walk through my usual streets on my short journey back to my apartment.

All of Paris seems chipper today.

After all I did make Nino fall off the bench in class today when I caught him reading Alya's messages.

I nearly died trying to hold in my laughter and look innocent and concerned.

I make my way inside the apartment building and up the stairs to the fourth floor. I would take the elevator but it's been broken since yesterday. I was thrilled to find that out after I was already fifteen minutes late getting out the door yesterday afternoon. Thankfully I was only five minutes late for work that time. I almost tripped 17 times it feels like, all because I was rushing through the streets of Paris during rush hour.

Not a smart decision on my part. I made a kid cry because I made him drop Andre's icecream and I quickly pulled out twenty euros to pay for it, telling the mother she could keep the change because I was late to work.

When I finally get to my floor I take a deep breath and head down the hall to my apartment.

Once inside I set my books on my desk in the livingroom and start heating some water with the kettle.

 _I wonder if Adrien likes tea. What type of tea would he like? Chamomile, Lemon, honey, orange, maybe vanilla or green tea?_

I walk into my room and throw last night's pajamas in the bathroom hamper and rehang my robe on the hook at the top of my bedroom door.

I remake my bed and head into the bathroom to clean up a few of the things I hastily left out before Adrien and I left this morning.

My thoughts shift to my sleep deprived mistake before we left. I sigh as I recall seeing the models bare chest and messy hair.

 _NO! Bad Marinette! You aren't allowed to think of a friend like that! You hardly even know him anyhow._

 _But he is my fake boyfriend…_

I shove my thoughts aside as the kettle whistles it's shrill tune.

I collect my jar of honey, a mug, and a tea bag and prepare a cup of tea.

When I finish I curl up on the sofa sipping my tea. I pull out my phone and check my messages.

Other than various spam sales and product advertisements, reminders from my calendar, and messages from various apps on my phone, a single email rests in my inbox.

– _10:23–_

 **CataclysmChatNoir:** And how are you my paw-some lady? I hope you are feline as fine and your morning has been as purr-fect as mine!

Despite the awful puns, his email brings a smile to my face.

 **MiracuLadybug:** It's actually been pretty good. I psyched out the guy that has a crush on my best friend this morning, and my history class wasn't as painful as usual so I think we're starting off the day on the right foot.

I purposely leave out this morning's sleepy insendent. I don't need a jealous kitten on my hands.

I jump when a message comes almost instantly.

 **CataclysmChatNoir:** That sounds like fun. I'm sitting through my second lecture of the morning. Sadly when it is over I need to go to the School directors office to see about switching my major. I decided to switch from 'Marketing' and go towards my dream career. I'd be working in education once I graduate.

 **MiracuLadybug:** What inspired the change, Chaton?

 **CataclysmChatNoir:** I was working in a family business and that family didn't want me around anymore. I told them is they didn't trust me there was no place for me there and they said; Who is to say there ever was a place for you in the first place?

So as you can imagine I left.

I sigh, suddenly feeling very sympathetic towards Chat.

 **MiracuLadybug:** Who needs them anyways? I hope it's not out of line to say this but, if they won't support you then I'll be your family. You can count on me to be there, Chaton.

 **CataclysmChatNoir:** Thank you M'lady. That means the world to me. I've got a group of wonderful friends taking care of me, as well as a girl I think you'd adore as my new room mate. Never before in my life have I ever felt so loved more than in the past month.

I blush a little at his kind words and I can't help but be thankful that someone is caring for my kitty.

 **MiracuLadybug:** You're welcome, mon ami

.

I flip on the Tv and try to find a good channel to watch. Several Parisian news anchors cover the story of Adrien Agreste leaving his father's house and company. Some say there are rumors of his death while some show pictures of Adrien walking around on campus earlier this morning. I quickly flip past these channels.

 _You want to know where he is? Well guess what? It's none of your business!_

I grumble and turn off the TV as I stumble across channel after channel mentioning the ex-model and the Agreste scandal.

I pull out my phone once more and find every social media platform I open, everyone is talking about Adrien. Once again people came up with theories of his disappearance from the mansion and his business classes.

I open my text messenger app.

– _Mari–_

You're all over the news, It'd probably best if you came straight home. No point in being swarmed by reporters that don't actually care.

I blush when I realize just how that sounded.

– _Adrien–_

Thanks for the heads up! I'll be home soon.

– _Mari–_

See you then!

I set down my phone and I cover my face with my hands and shriek in sheer frustration with my situation.

 **MiracuLadybug:** Why is love so complicated?

 **CataclysmChatNoir:** Unfortunately I'm not sure. Well, the sad thing is, my last mate didn't realize how much of a cat-ch I was.

I snort.

 **MiracuLadybug:** My Ex was an artist actually. He left me to go to an art school in Chicago.

 **CataclysmChatNoir:** Well I think you're picture purr-fect, M'lady.

 **MiracuLadybug:** While I would thank anyone else, I feel as if this is one pun in a storm of facepalms.

 **CataclysmChatNoir:** Oh M'lady! And here I thought you adored my jokes! You know my friends used to say, "Chat adore! Chat ze window! Shut the cupboard! I don't care!"

 **MiracuLadybug:** Used to?

 **CataclysmChatNoir:** I may or may not have laid down on their faces and smothered them with my fur just like good kitties do.

 **MiracuLadybug:** Good may or may not be a stretch…

 **CataclysmChatNoir:** Isn't the saying bad is the new good?

 **MiracuLadybug:** I'm purr-tty sure society can make an exception.

 **CataclysmChatNoir:** Oh my god! Did my sweet Lady just pun? It must be a dream!

 **MiracuLadybug:** Or a nightmare. Hard to tell.

 **CataclysmChatNoir:** Do I need to smother you in my love as well so that you finally see the beauty of pun-culture?

 **MiracuLadybug:** Nope. I'm good. I don't want an aneurysm. You don't want blood on your hands, right Chaton?

Before I can glance at the recent text, the doorbell rings. _Adrien._ As I walk to the door, I glance at the text.

 **CataclysmChatNoir:** First of all they're paws thank you very much, second of all, what's another body? All's fair in love and war, they say.

I don't know what it is about ChatNoir's text, but for some reason, I burst out laughing. Not watching where I am going, I trip over my shoelace as I come hurtling towards the floor.

"GAH!"

Now sprawled across the wooden floor, I hear a concerned Adrien from the other side of the door.

"Mari? Are you okay?"

"F-fine!" I stutter as I move my hand to turn the knob. Everything was suddenly a blur. I had not expected Adrien to be leaning on the door when I opened it, and when I turned the know Adrien falls towards me. I shriek and nervously slam my eyes shut bracing myself for an impact that never comes. I'm suddenly twisted around as warm arms wrap around me protectively

Instead of the cold wooden floors I land on something totally different.

To my horror when I open my eyes I realized I landed on Adrien Agreste. The Adrien Agreste, my super hot, ex supermodel, fake boyfriend. My heart went zero to sixty in like a quarter second flat. My face heats up like one of papa's ovens and I realize just how screwed I am.

His green eyes stare back at me, flooded with concern as one hand cradles my head. The other hand somehow found it's way comfortably around my waist. Suddenly I'm frozen in time. I stare at him unsure of what to do. Usually at this point in a movie the couple would kiss, but would he want me to kiss him?

I glance at his lips.

Yep definitely kissable.

"Can I kiss you Mari?" He asks as if reading my mind.

 **Adrien's POV**

I'm glad to see that when we fall, I was the one that took the hit.

When I open my eyes after the initial impact against the floors I see Marinette squeezing her eyes shut as if waiting to hit the floor herself.

My brain gradually registers the compromising position we're faced with.

Marinette's legs lay on either side of mine and her chin rest on the top of my sternum. Her hands rest on my chest and she slowly opens her eyes.

I watch her slowly realize what just happened and her whole face turns scarlet red.

I don't once think about anything except how incredibly beautiful she is as she stares back at me.

I feel insanely guilty when my eyes move to the soft expanse of her pale pink lips and I wonder to myself how they might feel against mine.

I catch her staring at my lips as well.

Suddenly I'm running on impulse. My head tilts up just a bit, to meet up with hers, before I realize it's rude to steal a kiss from someone.

So, still running on impulse, I ask, "Can I kiss you Mari?"

I prepare myself for a stern no, only to be met with a small gasp and an even brighter red Mari.

"I-I mean we are technically dating." She reasons while looking back at me with hopeful eyes I could get lost for years in.

"Alya and Nino will expect us to kiss at some point." I mumble.

"I mean there's no harm in practicing right?"

I lean closer to her, watching her lips as she speaks.

"I don't think so." I whisper closing the gap between us.

Cinnamon. Cinnamon, honey, and sugar explodes my senses. No only does she always smell like baked goods, she tastes like them too.

The kiss is soft and hesitant at first. Her lips feel like what I imagined clouds would be like before I learned in school that clouds are just really cold patches of mist in the air.

She's not cold though. She's warm enough to wash away the cold of outside. Her warmth spreads through me and I grow addicted to it.

I'm so entirely screwed.

I'm falling in love with two girls at once. For a moment I push that all away and focus on the kiss.

Gradually we both begin to feel more comfortable and the kiss becomes more passionate, more emotional and complicated. When I finally realize that I don't ever want this moment to end, she pulls away. We sit there, staring at each other while we catch our breaths. For some reason she sits up, breaking any chance of another kiss. She smiles at me as I quickly follow her. My head feels light and hazey from the kiss and I don't want her to leave.

But she stands up and holds out a hand for me. This time when I look into her eyes there's something I can't place.

She glances at the clock on the wall and sighs.

"I-I have to go to work. I'll see you when I get home Adrien."

She steps away, collects her phone, keys, and a jacket, ties her shoes, and scurries out the door without another word.

 _Where did I go wrong?_


	9. Coup de Foundre

**Hey everyone! It's Claire. So sorry for the hiatus! We've been a combinations of overly busy one week and sick the next. My partner in crime has been a little MIA because she's doing exams and she's pretty sick right now. So…**

 **I'll tell you what. Everyone who posted last chapter and posts this chapter will be responded to next chapter when we've rested up and are ready to go.**

 **Again I'm really sorry guys. Just keep CanaryBug in you thoughts and prayers. I know we all love her but I think the combination of illness and exams is wearing her down a bit.**

 **Thank you to all ove you lovely readers for your continued support. We love you so much!**

 **Bug Out!**

 **Marinette's POV**

After scurrying out of my apartment, my mind begins to flood with the past events. Adrien kissed me, and I just ran away. _Way to make things awkward._

I look up at the sky seeing clouds make their way over the parisian skyline. My anxiety spikes. _This is not gonna be a fun night when I get home is it…? Better take the car if it's gonna rain._

I step into the small red car and start the engine. Soon enough I'm making my way to one of the business districts on the opposite side of the Seine. When I arrive I pull up to the small parking area behind our bakery, tiny droplets of rain fall from the sky as I open the back entrance and make my way to the main area.

My parents grin at my arrival as I pull them into a tight embrace.

"Marinette! How have you been!" My mother, Sabine, asks. Blue hair cut into a bob and brown eyes that reflected the cloudy sky, she hugs me, getting some flour onto my clothes.

"Did you get a good night's sleep?" Tom, my father, questioned. Much taller than both my mother and I, has brown hair, and a papa bear hold could pierce even the coldest of hearts.

"It's only been a day, _maman_." I smirk. "And yes, I actually got a decent amount of rest last night!"

"We've got about a dozen orders to do today, so get your apron and let's start breaking bread!" Tom said extravagantly. Laughing, I run and grab my pastry-smothered apron as I run to the kitchen. The laughter fills up the walls as I barely hear the rumbling warning of an upcoming storm.

As if all at once the clouds open up and release heavy rain. Dread and worry fills my mind and I try to focus on the recipe and not the violent storm.

 **Adrien's POV**

I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since she left. I feel horrible. When she left from the scene I knew she must have hated the kiss.

I try to spend my time studying for classes but all I can't get her out of my mind.

I'm laying face down when my phone rings from on the table.

When I roll over on the third ring and check the caller I see Alya's contact info.

"Hey Alya," I done into the phone.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING AGRESTE?!"

My eyes widen and I jolt upright. _Oh God. She must know…_ I quickly say a prayer for my own life and hope not to be skinned alive when she finds me.

"W-What did I do Alya," I ask as thunder claps several times over head.

"IT'S THUNDERSTORMING YOU DIMWIT!"

"I can't control the weather Alya so why are you so upset?" I ask, suddenly extremely nervous.

"Listen! Marinette gets severe panic attacks during thunderstorms! If you have even a single brain cell left you're going to go into the bathroom. Behind the mirror there is and orange prescription bottle. I need you to take it to Tom and Sabine's Bakery and find Marinette.

"She'll probably be upstairs. Make sure she takes two of those pills. She should be able to calm down enough for you to get her in the car and get her home after about a half hour.

"If I find out you left her alone for a second I'll ring your neck, Agreste!"

Anger spikes my system, not because of the screaming redhead, but because of the fact that right now, Marinette is afraid, probably hiding, unable to cope, and it's my fault entirely.

"I got it Alya, I'll get there as soon as I can."

I hang up and race through the house finding a warm rain jacket, umbrella, my shoes, and Marinette's meds.

After that I run as fast as my legs can take me, following directions from my phone.

Rain pours down from the sky and I'm thankful for the warm jacket and umbrella to fight against the storm.

I finally make it to the bakery within 15 minutes at top speed. Thankfully it was only three miles from the apartment.

I burst through the bakery's entrance tracking in wet footprints. The bakery is mostly empty and the few patrons here stare with wide eyes whispering to each other.

A short middle aged woman with dark blue hair not unlike Marinette's rushes out from behind the bakery and grabs my hand.

"You must be Adrien, thank you for getting here quickly, Marinette us upstairs, I would help you but I have several orders that need to be finished by supper time." The woman, I'm assuming is Mme. Cheng, leads me behind the counter and brings me to a white door.

"Marinette should be up in her old room, in the loft." She opens up the door, pushes me inside the stairwell, and closes the door.

I take a deep breath and rush up the stairs. When I make it to the second floor there's another door, I quickly open it and find myself in a wonderfully homey apartment.

I slip off my sopping wet shoes, hang up my jacket, set down my umbrella, and make my way into the room.

Thunder cracks from up above causing the apartment to shake. I hear a shriek followed by several wimpers come from up a small set of stairs leading to an open hatch.

"Marinette?" I call out.

"A-Adrien?" She whimpers.

I quickly grab a glass of water from the kitchenette before making my way up the stairs.

"Marinette? Where are you?" I call out as I set down a glass of water on the desk to my right. I make my way across the room before I'm tackled by a quivering Marinette. She shrieks and buries her head in my shirt as lightning strikes once more. I bend into a crouching position and pull her into my arms.

"A-A-Adrien." Her warm tears begin to seep through my thin shirt.

"It's gonna be ok Mari. I brought your meds." I reassure her in a soft voice. I pick Marinette up with ease and grab her pills and the water before making my way to the loft bed. I set her down and hand her two little pills and the water.

She gladly swallows each of them before curling up once more in my arms. I look around the room for something warm and find a soft blanket at the end of the bed. I grab it, lay down with quivering Marinette curled up in my arms, and pull the cozy blanket over top of us. I end up making a sort of tent where we hide from the storm until she's calmed down enough to go home.

Her arms wrap around my neck and I feel her breath on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Marinette." I whisper as I rub soothing circles into her back.

"I-It's ok Adrien. You didn't know."

"No, It's not. I shouldn't have done what I did. I shouldn't have upset you and I should know these things about you." Tears prick my eyes and I force them back. _I need to be strong for her._

"I want to be there for you when you need me Mari."

Marinette doesn't respond but when I glance over at her she's staring off into the distance trying to take deep breaths.


	10. Friendly Affection

**Claire: Hey guys! Lots of reviews today…**

 **CanaryBug: Yeah… Sorry about me not being available when you were doing Chapter 9!**

 **Claire: Lucy (Guest): MWUAHAHAHA THAT WAS MY PLAN ALL ALONG!**

 **CanaryBug: Lucy: Glad our story was that** _ **killer**_ **.**

 **Claire: YuxFum: Aren't we all high key living for this?**

 **CanaryBug: YuxFum: Living being the relative term. Why can't the undead enjoy the story?**

 **Claire: sPiDeY: Trollollollol... I really think that deep down everyone is a hopeless romantic… Unless you're my insane and cold hearted best friend… HE'S WEIRD. Love you D!**

 **CanaryBug: DORKALICIOUS Fan: Yeah… it's scarily easy to be converted to a romantic… And of course I don't mind your screams!**

 **Claire: Guest: I'm pretty sure you're the only one who noticed Mari suddenly leaving.**

 **CanaryBug: Guest: Or everyone else refused to mention it...**

 **Claire: ChristiRose13: Thanks! We had tons of fun writing it!**

 **CanaryBug: ChristiRose13: #THANKYASOMUCH**

 **Claire: black neko hime: Actually I don't think even we're entirely sure on that one yet… Could be a DJWIFI confession first, or maybe and Adrienette one first? Who knows? LET THE ANTICIPATION SINK IN.**

 **CanaryBug: black neko hime: You'll have to wait and see… ;)**

 **Claire: coolbeans04: Yeah we've been trying to work on the whole LadyNoir side of things…**

 **CanaryBug: coolbeans04: I wonder how you'll react to it...**

 **Claire: SpIdEy: Thanks for the support! I actually was inspired to write Alya's threatening by my mother ironically. She told me a couple days ago that the next guy who breaks one of her daughters hearts is getting castrated. Lol I love my mom.**

 **CanaryBug: DORKALICIOUS Fan007: Thanks for the warm wishes! And yes, Alya is my spirit animal.**

 **Claire: Anya28388: SHHHHHHHHHHHH This is fanfiction. If Adrien wants to run at light speed then there's nothing your logic can do to stop it.**

 **CanaryBug: Anya28388: So we have two blonds who happen to have some sort of relationship to a brunette reporter… he's the freaking Flash!**

 **Claire: Sky-RoseX: Aw I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **CanaryBug: Sky-RoseX: Glad you like it!**

 **Claire: TheTiger0511: If you wish to review here then be my guest!**

 **CanaryBug: TheTiger0511: Thanks for the well wishes! And review away!**

 **CanaryBug: Hope you enjoy the next chapter…**

" **Friendly Affection"**

 **Bug Out!**

 **Marinette's POV**

I shift in my sleep. Warmth surrounds me on all sides. It's cozy.

Light seeps in through the window and I snuggle into my snuggly pillow.

Only I'm confused when the pillow's comforting arms shift around me. One hand wrapping around my waist and one around… wait, is there a hand around my lower thigh? Who are my arms wrapped around? What is going on?

I'm reluctant to open my eyes. I really don't want to know, I just want to stay here, cozy and warm.

When I do open my eyes a gasp escapes my lips.

 _Is this real? Am I dreaming? Did I really fall asleep in the arms of Adrien Agreste?_

I pinch my arm and yelp in pain.

 _OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD WHAT DO I DO?_

"Mari?" Adrien mumbles. I freeze as he pulls me closer, trying to save the warmth. His warm lips brush against my shoulder and it's as if he's setting my skin aflame.

"Adrien," I whisper.

He moans and his hand rubs my thigh.

I'm going to burn to death if he doesn't wake up.

My hand moves to the back of his head and I'm shocked at the silkiness of his hair. I'm shocked when he lets out a soft moan and he smiles against my skin.

"Adrriiieeen…" I coo into his ear. I quietly call out to him several more times before he shifts around me and I hear a sharp intake of breath in my ear.

"Shit, Mari?" Within seconds he's pulling away from me and he's seated on the other side of the bed, against the wall. His eyes are wide with shock, his hands are clenched in his lap, and his face flushed bright scarlet.

I suddenly shiver at the sudden freezing absence of his warmth.

"M-Morning Adrien, g-good?" I stutter. "I, uhm, I mean good morning, Adrien…"

"Ohmygod I'm so sorry Marinette! I don't normally do that, I swear! I didn't mean—"

I wrap Adrien in my arms.

"It's okay Adrien, no harm done. I'm not upset. You've done nothing wrong." I take a deep breath. "It was actually kinda nice to be held like that" I blurt.

His breath catches and my face flushes.

"Yeah," he agrees.

When I pull away his eyes stare down at his hands, so I take my hands in his.

"Maman and I make a really good quiche. I'm sure she'd love to make one with me, for you to have for breakfast."

Adrien gasp and whispers. "I love quiche. Father never let me have it because it wasn't in the diet plan..." His eyes widen. "Can I have a chocolate croissant too?"

I laugh at his excitement.

"As many as you want." I promise and I hop off the bed, pulling him with me. I start towards the stairs before Adrien catches my hand and holds me back.

When I look back at him I see insecurity written clearly across his face.

"Do I look ok? I mean, do you think your parents will like me?"

I softly smile and straighten out his t-shirt and play around with his hair until the messiness looks styled and playful and not like he just rolled out of bed.

"My parent's will adore you. Anyone who doesn't clearly needs some professional help."

He smiles weakly and looks away.

"I guess it's because I'm a model isn't it…" I rest my hand on his cheek.

"No, you're so much more than a model, Adrien. You're a funny, caring, intelligent, and kind friend. I couldn't ask for a better fake boyfriend." I smile and take his hand leading him down stairs.

I find Maman and Papa whispering quietly to themselves in the kitchenette when we make it into the apartment.

I clear my throat.

"Good morning, maman, papa." I chirp. My parents stare at us for a moment, exchange glances and break out in wide smiles.

"Isn't it a lovely morning, Marinette?" Maman asks. "Such a lovely time of year, don't you think Adrien? Spring, a time of rebirth and new beginnings, love and joy?" She giggles and I'm suddenly very self conscious about holding Adrien's hand.

"It certainly is Madame Cheng," he admits as he wraps an arm around my shoulder with a smile.

"Call me Sabine, dear."

"I was wondering if it would be ok if we stayed for breakfast." I ask.

"Of course sweetheart."

"Would you two mind helping out at the bakery this morning?" Papa asks as he wraps his arm around Maman.

I look up at Adrien. "Would you like to? I don't have any classes today."

"Sure, I only have one class today and that's from three to four. I mean I'm no baker but I do know my mother's famous lemon bars recipe."

"Emilie's lemon bars?" I look over at maman in confusion as she speaks. "I haven't had them in years! I thought the recipe had been lost after she passed! Tom and I would be honored to have her recipe. That is if you're willing to share it."

"Which you of course don't have to." Papa adds.

We all look to Adrien as he considers this for a moment. He smiles his signature smile as he makes up his mind.

"I think I will. It'll be my way of sharing her legacy with Paris."

A moment of silence passes before Maman speaks up.

"So what would you two like for breakfast dears?"

"Well, Adrien has requested our famous quiche and papa's chocolate croissants." I chirp.

To my surprise maman asks. "Would you like to help us make the quiche, Adrien?"

Adrien lights up by my side.

"Y-You'd be ok with that? I mean I'd love to!"

Maman and I exchange glances and I reach up and kiss Adrien's cheek.

"We'd love your help." I tell him.

Papa heads down to the bakery to get the crust, and then he heads back down to the bakery, despite the early morning, to start prepping todays batch of breads for the customers.

We make several small quiches for everyone, Adrien learns the bakers' way to crack an egg, and the proper way to knead and roll out pastry dough.

Soon enough Maman and I pull the quiches out of the oven.

After they're cool we call Papa up to breakfast.

 **Adrien's POV**

This must be what a real family is like.

The entire time we bake the quiches and get breakfast ready I feel undeniably warm and cheery.

When we all sit down to breakfast Marinette's parents are welcoming and ask me questions about my major, my friends, and my future. I'm surprised they don't ask about my being in the news recently, or the fact that I've run away from home and quit modeling.

The quiche is heavenly. All of the flavors come together in perfect harmony on my tongue.

Sabine seats me next to Marinette and I can't help but notice how many times she looks over at Tom and smiles as if she knows something we don't.

We all joke around and I finally feel like I belong somewhere. I haven't felt this at home since my last conversation with Ladybug.

Where has she been anyways?

I fight the urge to check my messages again.

When we finish Sabine stands to take our plates but I quickly stand and take the dishes from her.

"I will take care of the dishes. Why don't you and Marinette head down to the bakery and get things set up for the day?"

Sabine smiles and rests a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Adrien."

"I'll help you out, son." Tom offers.

I nod my head, knowing this was my plan. I kiss marinette on the cheek as she passes and my cheeks flush.

I make my way into the kitchenette with Tom in tow.

We start cleaning the dishes and I try to find the right words to ask Tom's permission to date his daughter. I know we're only fake dating but he won't know that, So I figure I should ask, however it's Tom who breaks the silence.

"She's a beautiful young woman isn't she, ma boy?" Tom asks.

A smile makes its way onto my face.

"She really is, but not just beautiful. She's smart and kind and completely incredible."

"What are your intentions with my daughter, son?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"I see the way you look at her. You're clearly in love. But might I ask, does she know you feel this way about her?"

I shift uncomfortably. If this fake-dating shtick is going to work, I'll have to lie.

"She does. In fact, we were going to wait before we told you, but Marinette and I are dating." I laugh sheepishly. I await Tom's booming voice telling me to leave so he can talk to his daughter, but all I hear is gracious laughter as the baker engulfs me into a warm hug.

"I'm glad that out of anyone my daughter could choose, it would be such a respectable gentleman. You have my blessing."

I sigh in relief. Let's just hope he still feels the same when he realizes that this was all a lie.

 **Marinette's POV**

I thought we were going to give it some time before we broke the news to my parents. But that was all thrown out the window when Adrien kissed me as we walked downstairs to the bakery.

My mother pulls me into the bakery with a giddy smile.

"Adrien is such a bright young man isn't he?" She gushes.

"Uhm, yeah, I think so…" I mumble as I flour my hands and start kneading the rising dough.

"He's so funny and smart don't you think?"

"Um.. yeah.. I guess. He is majoring in physics and education. Why do you ask?" I look away, not wanting to see Maman's reaction.

"He will be a great son-in-law."

And that's when I stop dead in my tracks. _She did not._

"S-Son-in-law? I d-don't know what you're talking about? I mean, Adrien and I are only friends and roommates! How would you get 'son-in-law' from us being friends and doing friendly gestures such as meeting parents, boiling bread, sleeping in the same bed and… kissing each other's…" I trail off. "Wait a minute-"

"So kissing one's cheek is a sign of friendly affection?" Sabine asks, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Technically yes, I mean it hasn't been long since… my last relationship…"

Maman's hand comes to rest on my shoulder.

"I think Adrien is a wonderful young man. You shouldn't hide your love for him just because your last relationship was a dud, sweetheart."

"L-Love? I-I," I sigh. "There's nothing between us, Maman. We're fake dating so we can encourage Alya and Nino to get together… He doesn't have any feelings for me…"

"I believe you." Maman said warmly. "Even if this is all a ruse, something lights up inside Adrien whenever he looks at you. Just take that into consideration next time, okay sweetheart?"

"I just don't know what to do. He kissed me yesterday, like really kissed me. I could have sworn he felt something between us, but right after he apologized for it."

"Some people deny their feelings until they realize exactly what's in front of them. If you really do love him, you'll wait until the time is right."

"I guess so… What if he never has feelings for me?"

"Your optimism is your greatest strength, Marinette." Maman smiles reassuringly. "Never forget that."

"Thank you, Maman."

I turn back to the dough and pour my frustrations into the sourdough bread.

Adrien and Papa soon make their way down to the bakery. Papa gives him a short tour of the place before sending him my way to knead some dough.

After a little while our usual delivery truck pulls up to the back door to the bakery kitchen.

"Maman! Théo is here!"

"Oh good! We were running low on sugar! Can you and Adrien handle the delivery while your father and I prep the early morning pastries?"

"Sure!" I walk around to the pantry and grab Adrien's wrist and show him to the back door. "I hope you're ready for this Agreste, deliveries can get pretty intense. Hopefully you can handle carrying all the flour and sugar." I smirk playfully.

Adrien laughs.

"Ohh It's on! You'd be surprised with how much I can handle princess! Don't ever underestimate your opponent."

"Opponent? Looks like we'll be playing a game of strength!" I laugh as we run over to the truck.

After a few tumbles, Adrien began to get the hang of carrying multiple bags of flour at once. As we dump them into separate piles, Adrien quips, "Feeling tired yet?"

"Not a chance!" I grin as I grab more than my usual load of supplies. As I run over to the bakery, I trip over a rock.

"GAH!" I yell as bags of flour fly from my arms. As they hit the ground with a hard thud, I'm caught by someone I'd never expect.

"Théo?" I gasp, confused.

"You're pretty strong," he chuckles. "Don't overwork yourself. Between you and me, we already know he isn't half as powerful as you are."

"T-Thank you Théo," I say, feeling suddenly embarrassed. He's always been a bit of a flirt.

"Anything for a beautiful young woman such as yourself." He responds with a sweet smile.

Before I can speak, I hear Adrien clear his throat, loudly.

"Yeah, hate to interrupt, but we still have some more bags of flour and sugar we need to grab. Unless you want to forfeit." He grins, before glaring at Théo.

"Sweet pea, why don't you relax while the men take care of the rest ok?" Théo grumbles before rolling up his sleeves.

I'm shocked when I hear Adrien mumble obscenities under his breath.

The two of them head up to the truck and start unloading the bags. Théo starts off with three large bags of flour, and Adrien grabs four. They race back and forth showing off their strength. I can't help but roll my eyes as I'm reminded of the birds of paradise from the Planet Earth documentaries.

When they finish they immediately start arguing.

"I'm world famous you know,"

"I have a stable job,"

"I've known Marinette since she was little,"

"I live with Her,"

"At least I'm not a privileged teenager who became a runaway for no apparent reason!"

"At least I don't need a multiple jobs to hide the fact that I'm lonely and desperate!"

"At least my daddy loves me."

"At least I'm not chasing after a girl that's clearly not interested."

"Does she love you, Agreste? Or is she just giving you a pity party because nobody loves you?"

"STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" I scream just as Adrien gets ready to throw the first punch. I push myself right in between them.

"You're acting like children!" I yell as I push them apart. "Théo, I thank you for your help, but I think it's time for you to go. I'll see you on Thursday."

"Goodbye sweet pea," He mumbles as he pressed a kiss to the back of my hand. I hear Adrien Growl to my right.

After Théo has left I stalk off to the bakery with Adrien in tow. Multiple times he tries to get my attention but the only attention I give him is a glare.

Soon enough he gives up and helps Papa rotate things in and out of the oven.

 **Adrien's POV**

No matter how much I remind myself that we're only in a fake relationship, I can't shake the possessive thought that Marinette is mine. I can't let that phony copycat get in the way of Marinette and I.

I'm left to my confusing thoughts about the past few days, Marinette, Ladybug, fake dating, meeting Mari's parents, and it all jumbles in my mind, only for me to realize I'm falling in love with two incredible women.

I'm screwed. So entirely screwed.

I'm startled when after Maman and Papa go to check on the ovens and make a few calls, Adrien sneaks up from behind me and gives me a hug from behind.

A shiver makes its way up my spine when his lips press to the nape of my neck.

"What are you doing?" I mumble, suddenly frustrated with myself.

He freezes around me.

"I-I don't know… kissing you, I guess?"

"Well, just calm down. I already told Maman this was all fake. Both of them will get highly suspicious if we keep kissing each other as 'friends'."

Adrien scratches his neck nervously. "Yeah… about that–"

Before I can ask exactly what he did, Papa comes out and seats us all for lunch.

"Can I just say how proud I am to find out how happy my daughter has been?" Tom grins.

I stare at Papa before a desperate look appears on my face as I look at Adrien.

"What did you do?"

He smiles sheepishly.

"I'm so happy to see such young love blooming before my very eyes." I stare at Papa shocked. _What did Adrien tell him exactly?_

"Tom, Marinette? Can I speak with you please?" I sigh, _this is not gonna be fun is it?_

 **Adrien's POV**

My anxiety spikes when the Dupain-Chengs leave me behind and move deeper into the kitchen to talk for a moment.

I wince when Tom's voice can be heard.

"What?! And you're okay with this Marinette? What about–" His voice cuts off mid-sentence and I hear Marinette shriek.

A few minutes later they return and Tom pulls me aside.

We step outside so the women can't over hear.

I jump a little when he wraps and arm around my shoulder.

"She's a very strong woman, but I often think she cares about others a little too much. Often times forgetting to care for herself. I often worry about her. I can tell she cares for you, son. I trust her decisions but I need you to understand that her kindness, while it is one of her greatest attributes, can also become her greatest downfall.

"I need to know that you will do everything in your power to care for her."

I look up at Tom and smile.

"I promise I will M. Dupain."

"Call me dad, son." Tom smiles warmly and pulls me into a bear hug. "Just remember love is a fragile little thing. Cherish it while it's still yours."

I don't even have time to question what he meant before he's busying himself with helping a customer.


	11. I'm Home

**CanaryBug: Hey guys! I know, it's been a gazillion years, but we're back! And do we have a new chapter? Y'betcha! And will it be fluffy? Y'betcha! And will you feel super warm and fuzzy inside? Yeah, I don't really know…**

 **Claire: I mean there might be some crazies reading this… Lol (Like me…)**

 **CanaryBug: Y'betcha! Okay, I'll stop. But do we have reviews? Y'betcha-**

 **Claire: deannajanine4444: Yes, only time (and our amazing writing skills) will tell!**

 **CanaryBug: deannajanine4444: You'll have to wait and find out!**

 **Claire: coolbeans04: Believe me we're workin on it. You might just have to wait a bit…**

 **CanaryBug: coolbeans04: Don't worry, you'll be getting your dose of Ladynoir soon!**

 **Claire: Spidey: Love the burning jealousy bit. Love you too!**

 **CanaryBug: Spidey: Glad you got the references! Sorry about the wait, and hopefully you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Claire: ChristiRose13: SHHHHH This is fanfiction. If we want to mess with their ages then so be it! Plus they're all adults so it doesn't really matter...**

 **CanaryBug: ChristiRose13: We're too far deep into this AU to jump off now...**

 **Claire: alienhope73: Thanks so much for the review! We truly appreciate it! Feel free to stop in anytime and review! Also I feel you on the arm pillow thing.**

 **CanaryBug: alienhope73: Yup, this DJWiFi dating trope is a fun one!**

 **Claire: black neko hime: NP!**

 **CanaryBug: black neko hime: Glad you like it!**

 **Claire: fnafan8008:Thanks for the review! Sorry we took so long…**

 **CanaryBug: fnafan8008: Yeah, Mari's been put in way too many awkward situations...**

 **Claire: Lucy: I swore Bugaboo into secrecy. You'll have to wait like everybody else. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **CanaryBug: CROOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 **Claire: I swear we're not clinically insane….**

 **CanaryBug: No promises! :)**

 **Claire: That's concerning…**

 **CanaryBug: And without further ado, Bug Out, Bugheads, as we present to you:**

" **I'm Home"**

 **Gabriel Agreste's POV**

"He's living where?!" I hollar.

"An apartment not to far from the west commercial district. The person renting this apartment's name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. One of the designers that has applied for an internship next summer."

I can only curl my hands into fists. Adrien decides he doesn't need me, leaves, then settles in with someone like _her_! I remember looking at Ms. Dupain-Cheng's sketchbook, knowing she was filled with promise.

Anger bubbles up in my chest when I realize she's probably sleeping with him so she can get into my company.

"Do we have any more information on her?" I ask, trying to quell my anger.

"She's a 19 year old girl, attending the same university Adrien is now attending. She's taking classes in fashion design and business. Her parents own a bakery in the west commercial district called, Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Adrien was also seen hanging out at this bakery for two consecutive days last week. We believe he stayed the night there and was working there throughout the next day."

I sigh, regaining complete composure. "Send the address to the car. I'm going to have a word with my son."

Nathalie nods. "As you wish, Sir."

 **Adrien's POV**

Marinette and I make our way back to the apartment sipping coffees from the university cafe.

I wince at the taste of Mari's black coffee.

"How can you drink this stuff?"

"How can you drink that sugary mocha frappuccino stuff?" She questions.

"It's called years of sugar deprivation my friend. I don't recommend it."

"Alya says it's because you're a cinnamon roll."

"Ima what?"

"Cinnamon roll!" she chirps.

I stare at Mari in shock. We've had some weird exchanges, but this one clearly is at the top of my list- right after her talking about my 'hot' feet.

I laugh. "Thanks for the compliment! I didn't know I was so sweet!"

Marinette freezes, most likely realizing what she just said. "Oh! I, uh, didn't mean it like that! Not that I'm saying you're not sweet, you're so sweet and kind and cute- did I just say that out loud? No, I meant..."

"No sweat, Marinette!" I reassure. "As crazy as you sound sometimes, I've become fluent in 'Marinette-ish'."

"Not as crazy as rhyming in casual conversation!" Mari counters, pointing out my accidental rhyme.

I chuckle. "I guess I didn't notice, because I was too busy in my own elation!"

As I grin in absolute pride, both Marinette and I burst out laughing.

"You're a dork." She giggles in between laughs.

"Well, I'm your dork."

Before Marinette can respond to my _amazing_ retort, my phone vibrates. Pulling it from my jacket pocket, I realize I'm being called by my father.

"I gotta take this Mari. Give me a sec." Walking from ear-shot, I press ' **ANSWER** '."

"Hello Adrien." My father greets, as stoic as ever. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine. You know what? I've been better than fine, I've been doing amazingly well. What do you want?" I ask, gritting at my unintentionally harsh tone.

"I'm glad you're doing okay, Adrien, but we need to talk. May we meet this evening?"

I sigh. Despite our current impasse, I am curious as to what he wants. "You obviously wouldn't call otherwise. At your place at 6?"

And although we're separated by a phone, I can see his nod as he grunts in an approving tone. "We've come to an agreement. See you tonight, Adrien."

I quickly hang up the phone. Despite knowing my father, I can't help but hope he's called me to apologize for the way he's treated me. I walk back over to where Mari waits for me on the sidewalk and wrap an arm around her waist.

She sighs and looks up at me for a moment.

"You don't have to pretend." She gestures to the empty street. "Nobody's around so why are you still pretending?"

I force a grin. "What are you talking about?"

"Stop lying, Adrien. I hate liars. You're obviously upset with whoever was on the other side of the phone. Who was it?"

After a few seconds of conflicting thoughts, I finally give in. "It was my father."

Although we aren't looking at each other, I can see Mari's tiny mouth agape as she quietly gasps. "What did he say? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, actually. He just wants to meet me at the Agreste Mansion this evening."

"Does he want to make up?" she questions.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." I sigh.

"I hope he's civil while you're there." she mumbles as she rests her head on my chest. When we make it back to the apartment I set down Marinette and my book bags and take a seat on the couch.

"Wanna play a game Mari?" I ask as she shuffles about between rooms.

"Nope!" she calls out from my room. "It's laundry day!"

"Laundry day?" I mumble, testing out the words on my tongue. "What in the world?"

"Unfortunately for you and your 'games', the 'world' frowns upon those who wear dirty and smelly clothes," she retorts. "Come on lazy bones. Get up and help me with the laundry. It's all gotta go to the first floor to be washed in the laundry machines. I find when you do it on a day like Tuesday, there's typically nobody around to bother you."

"Looks like someone beat the system."

"I major in fashion." Marinette smirks. "I prioritize clothes and coffee over most everything."

I chuckle and stand to help Marinette with taking the towels and sheets hamper to the elevator while she takes the clothes hamper. We separate things into delicates, lights, darks, and towels before she shows me how to start the washing machines.

After we finish Marinette pulls out a large deck of colorful cards.

"What's that for?" I ask.

"We have to wait an hour for these things to clean so we might as well have some fun while we do it." She smiles.

As Marinette passes out our own respective decks, I grin. "So what should we play?"

"Skip-Bo." She places our piles face down next to us with one large deck in between us. "The object of the game is to use up all of the deck next to you. The way you do that is you make a pile, starting with a card labeled one and count up to twelve." she explains a couple of other simple rules to me as well but they're all pretty simple.

"That's it?" I ask.

Marinette smirks. "If you're feeling confident we could always make things interesting."

I smile.

"Now you're talking." I match her smirk. "What do you suggest?"

"Whoever loses has to say an affectionate nickname to the other- in front of Alya and Nino."

I raise an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that give 'us' away?"

"If you do it right, it would probably confuse them both."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." I grin. "Who would've expected the same girl who had flour in her hair to be such a trickster?"

"I guess I have a bit of Weasley in my blood." she winks. "Deal?"

"Deal."

 **Marinette's POV**

Thinks don't start off so good for me. Adrien gets a massive spell of beginners luck while I, in the background, begin hoarding cards in my discard piles.

He gets about halfway through his deck and I'm just plowing away bit by bit, card by card.

My strategy finally pays off when Adrien flips over the top card of his deck and finds a twelve. I had been hoarding all of the 1's 7's and 11's that I could find and it had finally gone as planned!

To make matters better my luck finally kicks in and my turn last about 15 minute, quickly chipping away at the cards until finally I'm down to my last card.

I shriek when I realize that miraculously my card was a Skip-Bo, the wild card of the game.

"Take that Adrien! I am now, princess flour power to you!"

As I laugh at his defeat, he bows his head in submission. "Good game, Mari. So, when should I introduce our friends to 'princess flour power'?"

"Tonight, after you talk to you Father, is the opening of Paris' carnival fair. Let's invite those two and see their faces when you finally acknowledge my greatness!" I grin.

Adrien shakes his head. "I'll call Nino, and you're on Alya duty." The washing machine beeps as we finally focus ourselves on the third step of laundry duty.

"Since we already switched over the loads we fold!"

I help Adrien through the motions of folding our clothes as we chat away about what we'll do at the fall carnival.

All of a sudden Adrien falls silent and stops moving. "What in the world?" he mumbles.

"What?" I turn to look at him and to my horror, the lacy and revealing red and black underwear set I bought last year rests in his hands.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" I shriek and snatch them from his hands. "Those are private!"

He tries to laugh, clearly a mix of uncomfortable and humorous. "I didn't know you could be so naughty Mari. You know this color scheme reminds me of someone I know."

Still red, I squeak. "Yeah? Who do you have in mind?"

"I, uh, can't really say. She's pretty private when it comes to our conversations."

A million thoughts flash through my mind, but one that stands out whispers "He's seeing someone".

"O-Oh, really? D-Do you love this girl?" I ask nervously.

"With all my heart." He swoons, oblivious to my shattered heart.

"That's great, A-Adrien! I'm glad! I-I hope she feels the same." Balling my unmentionables, I sigh as I stuff it into a basket. "Let's just forget about this _ordeal_ , okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Does that mean we can forget about the bet?" He jokes, trying to alleviate the mood.

"Not a chance." I laugh, before falling silent and turning back to the clothes. We make good time and soon enough it's time for Adrien and I to call Nino and Alya separately and ask them to a double date.

Once I hear the click of the callee picking up, I greet, "Hey Alya! How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing fine, Mari. What's up?"

"Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah…" Alya says hesitantly. "Marinette, if this is one of your over-the-top hookup plans, I swear to God…"

And that's the problem with best friends. Even if you're several buildings apart and you still don't even say a word, they know exactly what you're thinking.

"What… No! Of course not! What kind of friend would I be? I'm just asking if you could hang out at the fair tonight. Adrien and I are planning on going. As a date..."

"He's not inviting- WHAT?!" Alya suddenly yells. "MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG, DID YOU JUST SAY 'DATE'?!"

"Strangely enough, this conversation is going a lot better than I had originally imagined." I say sarcastically. "But yes, Adrien kinda sorta asked me out on a date…"

"If it's going to be a date- as in a romantic gathering between two people- why are you inviting me to basically be a third wheel?" Alya pauses, before sighing. "Please don't tell me you're planning on doing what I think you are."

I laugh sheepishly. "Okay then, meet us there at 7!" I say quickly before suddenly hanging up.

Adrien peeks from the other side of the wall. "I'm guessing it went well?"

"She didn't say no…" I shrug. "You?"

"It's a date." he winks. "Princess flour power."

 **Adrien's POV**

As Marinette enters the other room in order to call Alya, I open my contacts and press the green 'CALL' button next to his picture. After a couple seconds of ringing, I finally hear a click.

"Hey Dude, what's up?"

"Hey Nino! I have a quick question: Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah, why?" He asks, clearly confused at my sudden invitation.

"Well, the fair's opening tonight and I was planning on taking Marinette-"

"Woah, on a date?" He interrupts.

"Yeah… And I was sorta planning on inviting you too."

Despite us being miles apart, I could see Nino reeling and clicking his tongue. "No can do, dude. I don't feel like being a third wheel to your date."

"It'll be fun! Remember how much fun we had the last time?" I question, trying to persuade him by using nostalgia.

"Yeah, it was fun. But do you wanna know what was the difference between these two instances?" he asks rhetorically. "You're not inviting me to be a third wheel."

I smile, knowing I had one more trick up my sleeve.

"Oh yeah, Alya will be there."

After a couple seconds of awkward silence, I hear Nino inhale, "What time?"

I chuckle. "Meet you there at 7, you love-struck fool."

Peeking my head to check up on Mari, I smile knowing our plan is going perfectly. And now, I have one more task at hand: my father.

I step into the car, earning a grunt of a greeting from the gorilla. The car ride is silent and I'm preparing myself for ridicule from my father about my clothes. I plan on going right to the festival after this and I'm not wearing dress clothes.

So, adorned in a green and black flannel and dark jeans I head inside where my father, as usual, waits in the foyer, at the top of the stairs.

"Hello Adrien." He says simply.

"Hello."

"I see you still have an interesting taste in clothing." _Touche._

"How are you, Father?" I ask, trying to seem more approachable than him.

"I'm doing well, but it seems it should be I who should be asking you that question."

"I'm fine, and as _warm_ as this reunion is, I get this feeling you didn't invite me here to drink Hot Cocoa and talk about our crushes."

My father sighs. "No, it is not _our_ crushes I've invited you to talk about. I want to talk to you about Ms. Dupain-Cheng.

I'm taken aback when he utters Marinette's surname. Did he find out I've been staying with her?

"Didn't she want an internship here?" I inquire, trying not to give him any hints as to her involvement.

"Yes she did. And you can tell the gold digger she's been rejected."

There's only been a few instances where I've been so mad, I could feel steam spew from my ears. This was one of them.

"What did you call her?" I grit.

"The slut obviously only associated herself with you in order to get herself closer with the company and have a better chance as to getting the job." He said calmly.

I start to deeply exhale in sheer anger. "You're wrong. Marinette let me into her home because she's the kindest person I've ever known. She would never-"

"The girl loves you because of your name, Adrien!" He bellows. "If you were to bear a name other than Agreste, do you really believe she would have taken care of you? She's manipulating you!"

"I wholeheartedly believe in her. I trust her, no matter what you think."

"I know I hold no ability to restrain you from staying with her, but I'm warning you to stay away from Ms. Dupain-Cheng. She only wants you for your status."

"Coming from the man who only sees his son only as a model, that's rich." I growl before slamming the door. I walk begrudgingly out the door, ignoring the Gorilla's invitation for a ride back to Mari's apartment. With a final look, I realize that the Agreste Mansion is no longer home, and I realize that for the first time in my life, I'm home. Marinette is my home.


	12. Winner Get's a Kiss

**Claire: Hey everyone! We're back!**

 **LadyoftheBirds: And under a new name!**

 **Claire: Sorry we've been a little erratic with posts. We haven't had much time this holiday season, but we are working on it, alright?**

 **LadyoftheBirds: *coughs***

 **Claire: You catchin a cold over there birdie?**

 **LadyoftheBirds: Yeah, it's just these lies are making it incredibly hard to breathe!**

 **Claire: *Elbows Birdie* SHHH They are supposed to have faith in us!**

 **Claire: Don't worry guys! Things may start getting a lot busier for me because I'm getting a job on top of my school work. But things will be ok! We aren't abandoning I swear it!**

 **Claire: Sky-RoseX: GOOF! I totally feel you on that one! We work really hard when we write to make sure you get the best experience possible!**

 **LadyoftheBirds: Sky-RoseX: Goof, glad you like it!**

 **Claire: DORKALICIOUS Fan007: Hopefully this was soon enough! See you next week spidey!**

 **LadyoftheBirds: DORKALICIOUS Fan007: Glad you missed us, and enjoy some of our great lines!**

 **Claire: Rose Tiger: I TOTALLY AGREE! We tried our best to make him a jerk.**

 **LadyoftheBirds: Rose Tiger: I actually don't hate canon Gabriel. He has a good reason behind his attitude, but he's just going about it wrong. Even Lila has her reasons (Anti Personality Disorder)!**

 **Claire: ChristiRose13: HEY GURL! GOOD TO SEE YOU! GET RECCED GABRIEL YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A FATHER! AT LEAST MARI LETS HIM EAT! #LETADRIENEAT!**

 **LadyoftheBirds: ChristiRose13: GLAD YOU'RE BACK, AND I THINK YOUR THIRST FOR DJWIFI IS ABOUT TO BE QUENCHED!**

 **Claire: coolbeans04: Heyoo! How R U? I totally agree. Worst dad ever!**

 **Ladyofthebirds: coolbeans04: Audrey is the worst person ever...**

 **Claire: DwemerSteelBlade: I like the Idea, It'd make a great crack fic! Btw, does your nick have anything to do with the ancient Dwemer race of inventors in skyrim? Because I love that game!**

 **LadyoftheBirds: DwemerSteelBlade: In which our story is spun off into a click-baity vlog entry title.**

 **LadyoftheBirds: Think that's all, Claire. Bug Out, mon Bugheads!**

 **Claire: *cough cough* I think you mean Bug Out mes Bugheads… Pronounced may. It's the plural french translation for my. Personally I would have gone for Bug Out vous BugHeads. Because vous is the formal or plural way of saying you in french.**

 **Claire: If you actually are fluent in french please correct me if I'm wrong it's been a year since I took a french class and I'm getting a bit rusty.**

 **Claire: Bonne journée et à plus tard**

 **Adrien's POV**

My phone chimes in my pocket.

 _LadyBug?_

My heart races in my chest and I nearly drop my phone on the cement sidewalk on my way home.

 _-6:32pm-_

 **MiracuLadybug:** Bonjour Chaton! I'm sorry I've been a little distant recently. Got caught up in a few affairs.

 _-6:34pm-_

 **CataclysmChatNoir:** No worries, M'Ladybug! I've been keeping myself busy with some good ol' catnip! How have you been?

 _-6:35pm-_

 **MiracuLadyBug:** Catnip? You know I'm not sure that's healthy… I've been fine. About to go on a date actually.

 _-6:37pm-_

 **CataclysmChatNoir:** A date? And here I thought I was the only one fit for my Bugaboo!

-6:40pm-

 **MiracuLadybug:** Stop calling me Bugaboo… unless you want to become a stray.

I sigh. She's clearly trying to avoid the 'date' part of our conversation.

 _-6:43pm-_

 **CataclysmChatNoir:** Oh, how you wound me! But no worries, M'lady, I'll respect your wishes.

I walk past a small flower shop and do a quick double take. I have a wonderful Idea.

I pull out my wallet and buy a couple of white carnations for Marinette.

 _-6:49pm-_

 **CataclysmChatNoir:** Do you like flowers, M'lady?

 _-6:50pm-_

 **MiracuLadybug:** Who doesn't? Why do you ask?

 _-6:52pm-_

 **CataclysmChatNoir:** No reason. What are your favorites?

 _-6:54pm-_

 **MiracuLadybug:** Tulips, roses, and I'm a sucker for carnations.

 _-6:56pm-_

 **CataclysmChatNoir:** What a coincidence. I happen to have some of those on hand for a very special friend of mine.

 _-6:57pm-_

 **MiracuLadybug:** Wow! That's great! I'd love to hear more about that special someone, but I have to get going.

 _-6:58pm-_

 **CataclysmChatNoir:** Might I ask where you're off to? Who knows? Maybe we could run into each other!

 _-6:59pm-_

 **MiracuLadybug:** A very slim chance. Au revoir, Chaton!

I sigh as I knock on the apartment door, holding the carnations behind my back. Marinette opens the door, and smiles.

"Hey Adrien! I was wondering where you were. We've gotta get going, we're already late!"

I smile and hold out the flowers.

"For you, Princess Flour Power."

"Aww! That's so sweet! Thanks!" She grins, taking the flowers and sniffing them. "Carnations are my favorite! How'd you guess?"

 _Sounds familiar…_

"Pure luck, I guess." I shrug, before holding out my elbow. "Shall we go greet our blind datees?"

She smiles, locking her arm around mine. "We shall."

When we get to the fairgrounds we're the second to arrive at the ticket booths. Nino, dressed in a simple flannel and jeans. He lacks his usual headphones and his hair is oddly tidy.

"Hey Nino!" I call out. I see him visibly relax in front of us and I laugh and his obvious anxieties about tonight.

"Thank God you're here! I thought you set me up with Alya and decided not to show up!"

" _Pssh._ " I wave off. "When have I ever done that?

"That time in 9th grade?" Alya answers, walking over to hug Marinette. "You two really are made for each other. Mari has done the same thing more times than I can count."

"Um, do I need to remind you two that you brought Adrien of all people to my house out of nowhere? I was covered in flour and I broke my phone!" Mari hollars in frustration.

"I don't recall that ever happening…" Alya laughs.

"It was last week!"

"Maybe it was a dream?" I shrug, despite Mari's sideway glance.

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Ladies, ladies, you're all pretty. Can we actually go to the fair now?" Nino asks.

I shoot Nino a glare before taking the Mari's hand and walking up to the ticket booth and paying for several tickets to get us into the rides and games.

"Where would you like to go first, Princess Flour Power?"

"Princess Flour Power?" Nino questions from behind me. "Did your father finally drive you insane or are you just high?"

"Neither!" Marinette chirps. "He lost a bet."

"Skip-Bo?" Alya questions.

"Of course." Marinette laughs.

"I don't even know why you tried man." Nino admits glumly. "I lost a hundred euros once because of that game."

"And we can't forget that time you had to walk around with rubber chickens taped to your shoes for a whole day." Alya laughs.

"Better than when you had to say 'up my ass' after every sentence." Nino argues.

"Well, at least I learned my lesson." I say glumly. "Never bet against Princess Flour Power."

Marinette just giggles at my side. I suddenly get the great idea to wrap my hands around her waist and tickle the maniacal bluenette. Surprised, she tries to wrestle free, before she soon succumbs to my grasp. Soon enough, she began to start laughing.

"A-Adrien! Stop that!" she beckons in between laughs.

"Not a chance!" I grin.

"Okay, you guys have known each other for what? A week? Exactly what happened during those seven days?" Alya questions.

"Uh… Stuff?" Mari wheezes between laughs.

Alya sighs, shaking her head. "I swear to God…"

"You shouldn't swear Alya, that's not very nice…"

"Be quiet Nino." Alya huffs.

"Yes ma'am."

We explore the fair in awe. The bright colors and lights, make even the darkest nights feel blinding.

"Since we're in an amusement fair, I propose a bet." Marinette grins mischievously.

"Oh boy…" Alya sighs.

"How about we see who wins the most prizes; Nino or Adrien."

"What's do we get if we win?" Nino asks.

"Winner gets a kiss from their date… On the lips." Marinette smirks.

"WHAT?!" Alya shrieks.

"I'M IN! Wait, I uh… I mean sure whatever…" A deep blush covers Nino's cheeks and Marinette and I laugh.

"Sure." Adrien agrees with a smirk.

And so the games begin. Opening her phone, Alya opens her memo app as she begins to take score. Starting with the ring toss, Nino grins as he lands three to my two. His victory was short-lived as I beat him by ten seconds in that weird clown squirter game. Marinette marvels at my strength as I totally demolish Nino at the strength hammer game, while Alya laughs when Nino wins the bowling round. As the night goes on and we play a plethora of games, both teams find themselves tied with only one game to go: the corn maze race.

Face etched with determination and dates cheering for our victory, I wink at Nino as Alya's phone beeps as a starting signal.

It. Is. On.

 **Alya's POV**

When I agreed to come to the fair, I had anticipated Mari would try to hook me up with Nino in some way or form. What I didn't expect, is for my sanity to be betted on. There is no way I'm kissing Nino… without a good reason.

As Adrien and Nino race into the corn maze, I turn to Marinette, who was holding several prizes.

"Can you believe Adrien won me this hamster plush? I love hamsters!" she swoons.

"Yeah, I know you do. You totally don't go around mentioning it every three seconds…" I sigh. "I gotta admit, though, this fox is pretty awesome."

"What'cha gonna name it?"

"Mari, we're college students. We're not little kids who name every single stuffed animal. But I'd totally name mine Rena."

Marinette snorts, before turning to the hedges of corn. "Who do you think will win?"

"Uhm… I'm betting on Adrien actually."

"What? You don't want to kiss Nino?"

My cheeks flush and I focus on stroking the fur of my fox.

"No?"

"Is that a question or an answer, Alya?" Marinette asks.

"I mean he's cute, and nice, and sweet, not to mention really funny. He's kinda weird, but in a good way… Wait where was I going with this?"

"You were just about to mention how you have a big ol' crush on Nino."

"WAS NOT!" I shriek.

"Liar." Mari mumbles.

"What did you just say?"

"Ohh nothing. So have you noticed how competitive Nino's being right now? I think he's pretty hell bent on getting that kiss if you ask me."

"Hm, I wonder why…" she shrugs. Like perfect timing, the ears of corn rustle as the champion emerges from the maze.

"Adrien!" Marinette grins, running over to him. As she hugs him, I couldn't help but feel sad as Nino didn't win. A few seconds later, Nino runs out of the maze, before his face drops at the sight of his competitor.

"Good game, Adrien." he mumbles sadly.

Despite the look of concern, Adrien focuses his attention on Mari, who says, "And now I present to you the winner of the carnival bet: Adrien Agreste!"

As Marinette plants a ridiculously long tender kiss on Adrien's lips, I notice Nino looking away, defeated.

"Hey," I smile, grasping his shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up about it."

"I was so close…" He whispers so quietly I'm not sure if I was even meant to hear it.

Without hesitation, I plant a quick kiss on his cheek. "I think you were right on time."

Nino stops, before staring at me. I could only grin. "Good game anyway, Nino."


	13. It's Official

**Claire: I feel like this chapter has been long awaited since like chapter 7? I dunno, I am really excited to share this with you. However as you may have noticed we have been having a hard time posting as of late. That's mainly because Birdie and I are having a very very difficult time trying to set aside time to write. On top of that I'll be starting a new job come february and I won't have much time other than saturday mornings and evenings, and mondays after school. Until june comes around and the children of the united states break out of school, I will not have much time to write at all. Even on mondays I cannot guarantee that I will have the time, patience, or energy to write. I know at some point we will find a way but it will be difficult. Sorry for the monologue guys, any words Birdie?**

 **Claire: coolbeans04: Thank you! I really appreciate the compliments! I just finished my exams on the day I'm writing this A/N.**

 **Claire: KittyKatt Uzumaki: I agree!**

 **Claire: TheCharming1: Thank you so much! Love the name btw. Are you as charming as ChatNoir though?**

 **Nino's POV**

I listen to the finished album several times.

Everything about the songs scream Alya.

I remember back when she first told me about DJ Snap'T as if I didn't already know about him.

Or at least she thought DJ Snap'T was a him. Which of course she's right.

It was a little shocking at first. I mean I had just started my final year of highschool, making money through Dj-ing gigs for weddings and various parties.

I had just started making my own songs when a talent scout got a hold of me and referred me to the top recording company in Paris.

It was surreal.

After I published my first album my music hit the electro music charts.

I was thrilled by the fact that people actually liked my music.

Then something absolutely terrifying happened. The girl of my dreams fangirled about my music.

At first I planned on telling her everything despite my secret identity, because then she'll love me and not just my music.

But then I realize that I want her to fall in love with who I really am. I don't want to be her idol.

So I stayed quiet. Kept my mouth shut and pretended I didn't know a thing about my alter ego.

But now?

We had technically just gone on our first date a few weeks ago and I can't help but wonder where we stand. I mean neither of us has mentioned it.

However tonight is the big release of the new album. The album 'Finally Undeniable' filled with love songs, each with lyrics of things I wasn't ever brave enough to really tell her. Each labeled with inside jokes and things I love about her. Names like; Freckled Soul Thief, Reporter of my Dreams, Tidal Wave Love, What Just Went Down, Rena Rouge, Morning Glow, Defeat, and finally, my best and final song: Finally Undeniable.

 _There's no way she won't figure it out after this._

I start debating whether or not I should get down on my knees and pray that she won't kill me for this.

By the time Alya finally calls my nerves are frayed and my hands have been clenched so long my fingers have fallen numb.

When she does call, I'm so completely startled by the the ringtone I have set for her, that I fall off my desk chair with a hefty thud. The ring tone is her favorite song that I wrote. It was my first song using lyrics and several other suggestions Alya had told me during one of our late night calls.

As soon as I answer the call and put Alya on speakerphone her voice calls out to me.

"NINO! It's finally here!" She shrieks.

I take a deep breath and try to calm my nerves.

"I know, you've only told me about the release date several thousand times." I respond dryly.

"There have been dozens of rumors surrounding this album! Most say that DJ Snap'T's new album 'Finally Undeniable' will be his first series of love songs!" She gushes.

"R-Really?" I ask nervously.

"I wonder who she is…"

"Yeah, I don't know…" I shrug.

"OHH! I got the notification that the album's finally out!" Alya giggles and laughs as she hurriedly pays for the album.

After a moment or two her laughter cuts off abruptly.

"Alya? Are you ok?" I ask tentatively.

"I uhm… Yeah.. I'm good… but I'll have to call you back ok?"

 _My heart sinks in my chest making me feel nauseous._

"Ok… That's fine. Talk to you later?"

"Huh?" She asks distractedly. "Oh yeah, I'll talk to you later Nino…"

 **Alya's POV**

After hanging up with Nino, I stare at the list of songs.

"What the…"

All of them. Every single one of the song titles have some sort of inside joke between Nino and I.

 _That has to be a coincidence… right?_

I quickly start playing the first song on the list. It's called "Tidal Wave".

At first I'm relieved when it seems like a typical love song but then there are subtle clues about the girl's mysterious eyes and red hair. Not to mention the line 'fell for her in a zoo of emotions.'

Nino started acting weird after Mari locked us in a zoo closet when we were fourteen years old! _That has to be a coincidence right?_

I skip to the next song, and the next. Each and every one of them has something to do with me and the adventures I had shared with Nino.

 _Dj Snap'T can't possibly be him right?_

And then the last song plays. I instantly recognise the basic tune. Nino had been humming this song for months!

The entire song talks about Dj Snap'T and how it's 'Finally Undeniable' that he's in love with me but he feels the lies he's created will tear us apart and at the end he prays that I'll forgive him and choose to accept who he is.

 _God dammit Nino._

The more I think about it, it all makes sense. Both DJ Snap'T and Nino are DJ's, I had been hearing Nino hum songs to himself for years when he thought we couldn't hear.

Not to mention that mysterious leather journal filled with lyrics he carries around with him everywhere.

It's all too obvious. All the signs were there. Not knowing what I should do, I go with my first instinct; text.

 **Nino's POV**

I pace around my room, panicked and stressed.

 _What if she doesn't like the album? What if she hates me now?_

My phone snaps me out of my trance, alerting me of a new text.

 _-Alya-_

I'm coming over.

 _Well it's official, my life is over._

In a mad haze, I straighten all my furniture, clean every single surface and turn on all the lights in 5 minutes flat.

 _Should I bake some apology cookies?_

My question is answered as my doorbell rings. Still buzzing with adrenaline, I open the door.

"H-Hey Alya!" I laugh nervously.

"Geez Nino, it looks like a showroom in here! When did you have time to clean?"

 _Uhm… Now? Dammit if I tell her that I'll sound desperate!_

"I cleaned up before you called me?"

 _Dammit, Nino!_

Alya raises her eyebrow as she steps into the main apartment.

"Do you want some water, juice, anything?"

"Um, water is fine. Thanks?"

I quickly pour two glasses of water before running to her, careful not to trip. As I inhale the entire glass of water, Alya takes a sip before looking at me.

"I got some wine, want some? You look like you really need it." She holds out a rather large bottle of wine with a weak smile.

"I-I'll grab some wine glasses."

When I return to the main room Alya is sitting on the couch opening up the bottle of wine. What really gets me is she's humming "Finally Undeniable" as if it's stuck deep in her thoughts and she can't get enough of the music.

I take a seat in the couch opposite from her only to have her plop down next to me.

"My sweet clueless Lahiffe, I've always known you were a musician. I was there when you first started vocal and guitar lessons with Luka. I was there when you got your first drum set. I was there when you wrote the songs that our band sung at the music festival. And I was there watching your first gig for Gabriel Agreste's fashion show."

"So… you're not surprised?"

"It was a wake-up call, but no, I wasn't. After all, you did make it fairly obvious." Alya winks.

 _That's a relief._

"If anything, I'm glad you're DJ Snap'T."

I sink into the couch, sighing loudly. "I really thought you were gonna kill me…"

"Never! At least not until I get my questions answered!" Alya pulled out a mini notebook. "What inspired you to go big leagues? How long does it take for you to write a song? In your opinion, what's your favorite song? How many albums can we expect from you?"

"Geez Alya, slow down! This is gonna stay anonymous, right? I can't let anyone know who I am, and if people know who you are and that you know me then this will all blow up in our faces. You know that, right?"

"Yes I do. Which is why this'll stay our little secret." Alya smiles, sticking out her pinkie. "Pinkie swear."

I follow through, locking our fingers together. "Pinkie swear."

"Ok, so what inspired you to become a full fledged DJ?"

"I've, uh, always been inspired- ALYA, ARE YOU RECORDING ME?!" I gasp, pointing to Alya's compact recording device that rests on the coffee table.

"Maybe…" she grins slyly. "But you can't prove anything!"

 **Alya's POV**

I pour another glass of wine for the two of us and I'm sure at this point the warmth that's spreading through my body and the constant giggles coming from me means the alcohol is kicking in.

Nino has been trapped in a loop of staring at me, blushing, and looking away. I don't know if it's the fact the alcohol is screwing with him, or the fact that it's revealing everything he tried to hide away.

"Sometimes I preferred your music to DJ Snap'T's…" I mumble.

"But we're the same person." Nino laughs. "Well, there were times I didn't like an article you wrote, but I didn't say anything."

"I meant the music that I hear you humming and tapping away with your pencil in class, or the way you play the drums, and sing christmas carols in the snow. I like it when you think I can't hear you or I don't notice because that's when you get a little carried away with it, like you've been teleported to your own little world where all that exists is music."

"You're my world." Nino admits coyly.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"You just did." Nino laughs, earning a glare. "Ok ok! Ask away!"

"Do you really love me?" I ask. "I mean this isn't just some elaborate prank is it? I mean when you're living in a family with four kids you tend to find that there's not a lot of time for you. Especially when you're stuck in the middle. I'm not saying my family doesn't love me but, It's always been you by my side, ever since we got locked in that closet for three hours at the zoo."

Nino chuckles again, before cupping my cheek. "Is that even a question? You're my everything."


	14. Nice

**Ok everybody, It's Claire. I have a few announcements to make.**

 **First off, CanaryBug/LadyoftheBirds is no longer with us.**

 **No she is not dead. But something has happened to where she and I can no longer write together.**

 **On the upside that does mean we won't have to work around two schedules to make sure this thing gets posted.**

 **On the major downside, I lost contact with my best friend outside of fanfiction PM's**

 **If you all can, please send her my love and go on over to her story, 'Solace' and give her a bunch of comments telling her how much we all miss her.**

 **And without further ado, I bring to you, 'Nice'**

 **Bug out guys.**

 **Marinette's POV**

As if right on que I hear my phone chime on the table in front of me.

It's been a few months that we'd been talking but I've begun to get used to Chat messaging me each day, chatting away, flirting, and cheering me up with each message.

 **CataclysmChatNoir:** And how are you on this very beautiful parisian morning?

 **MiracuLadybug:** Doing as good as I can be Chaton. My parents have been out of town and I'll be taking over the business for the next week or so. Work had been exhausting you know?

 **CataclysmChatNoir:** Cheer up M'lady, I'm sure even as tired and worn out you are, you're still the fairest of them all.

I sigh. _Will he ever stop flirting?_

 **CataclysmChatNoir:** So... Bit of a subject change but, I'm gonna be offline for the next two weeks. I'll be going on a trip and I won't have time to talk. Do you think you can survive without me?

 **MiracuLadybug:** I've managed my whole life, now haven't I? What would make now any different?

 **CataclysmChatNoir:** Meowch! That hurt! You're gonna have to kiss it better bugaboo!

I hear the front door open and I leap up from my bed and make my way into the main room.

 **MiracuLadybug:** Gotta go bye!

I pop out from behind the door frame and my face lights up when I see Adrien standing there looking down at his phone.

"Hey," I call out.

Adrien looks up for a moment seemingly confused for just a second before weakly smiling back at me.

He sets his things down and presses a kiss to my cheek.

"Hey, Mari." Somehow his tone sounds disheartened. His eyes avoid mine.

I rest a hand on his shoulder. "Is everything ok, Adrien?" I ask.

His gaze softens and he lets out a sigh.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Sure, we can talk. Talking is fine." I ring my hands with worry.

He guides me into the living area and we each take a seat.

"You know I love being here, right? Your hospitality is great... and spending time with you lately has been some of the best times of my life." His voice dims the longer he speaks and the light in his bright green eyes seems to fade.

I take his hands in mine.

"I love having you here, but what is this about Adrien?"

"I have a teaching interview in Nice. They said they'd help pay for my education and housing. I would be a fencing coach and a chinese professor for kids in a private boarding school."

 _This is terrible! He can't leave! Nice is hours away from here!_

"That's uhm, great Adrien. I'm happy for you. You can finally get your own place and become a teacher like you wanted. This is, this is really great." I'm not really sure if I'm reassuring him, or me, maybe both? "This is what you wanted right?" I ask.

Adrien hesitates before nodding. "I think so…"

"How long will you be at the interview?"

"Two weeks at most. If I get the job I'll have Nino ship my stuff out there." He mumbles.

My heart shatters. I hold back the urge to wrap my arms around his neck and tell him i want… no, I need him to stay. That I can't lose him too. But I stay quiet. He's not mine, I can't tell him what he can and can't do.

"When do you leave?"

"Next week…"

 **Just like my best friend, queen of the cliffhangers, I leave you off with my own cliffhanger.**


	15. Too Late

**This chapter, like all the ones to follow it, go out to my best friend. I miss you so much Birdie!**

 **Ok so, news for the rest of you beans.**

 **I am trying to get back into the swing of things as far as writing goes. I am getting a job as most of you already know. I will be super busy but I will do everything I can to keep writing for you.**

 **I promised LadyoftheBirds that I would not give up on this story. I intend to keep that promise.**

 **I have not received any reviews as of yet but by the time I get the chance to post next I expect to have at least a few.**

 **If you guys wish to tell LadyoftheBirds how much you miss her then please head over to her story, 'Solace' and send her as many reviews as you like.**

 **Without further ado, I bring to you, 'Too Late'**

 **Adrien's POV**

I run through my list of things I'll need for the 50th time, unpacking and repacking.

Guys, I'm not stalling… I'm just being… Careful, ok?

Marinette keeps giving me this look and I can't for the life of me figure out why.

It seems almost broken and lost. It's one of those looks that breaks your heart every time you see it.

Despite my ever shattering heart, I can't bring myself to leave.

I know that Nice is pretty much the perfect job but something doesn't feel right about it, you know?

I feel a hand come to rest on my shoulder.

"Adrien?"

I turn to look at Marinette and she gives me that look again.

"Yeah Mari?" _Tell me you don't want me to go._

"I think it's time to go." She mumbles solemnly.

I sigh and zip up my bag and head out of my room.

 **Marinette's POV**

The ride to the airport is silent. You can almost feel the tension of unspoken words floating between us.

When I reach the drop off I park the car to Adrien can exit and get his bag.

But for a minute or two he does neither.

And then he turns to me, takes my hand, and presses a kiss to my lips. The kiss is soft and sweet but filled with hints of need. My heart skips a beat and I melt like putty in his hands.

When he pulls away he looks me in the eye and asks, "Can you give me any reason not to leave Paris?"

At first I'm shocked and confused.

It's been something I've been debating for the past week. At first I was going to beg him to stay but I quickly realized I have no right to hold him back from his dream job.

I just want him to be happy, and if that means he lives in Nice then I'm just gonna have to accept that.

"I'm sorry Adrien. I can't hold you back from this job. I want you to find what makes you happy, ok? If that means taking a teaching job in Nice then that's great." I squeeze his hand for good measure. "You should find what makes you happiest in life and hold that happiness close to your heart."

Adrien nods quietly and brings my hand to his lips. He presses a soft kiss to my skin before he exits the car.

"Farewell Marinette."

He closes the car door before I can even get a word in.

I rush out of the car and scour the crowd for him. Three little words which hold so much power, rest on the tip of my tongue, ready to be shouted to the highest heavens but only for him to hear. But when I look, he's gone. I'm too late.

 **I swear to you this is not the end, LadyoftheBirds and I had so many plans set in place for this story and I intend to go through with them.**

 **I hope you're having a wonderful day, whenever and wherever you are.**

 **And remember eat beings not beans. Cannibeanalism is a crime you know.**

 **Bug out Guys.**


	16. Not the Same

**Ok guys! Lots and lots of POV switching in this chapter.**

 **As usual this chapter goes out to the lovely and amazing LadyoftheBirds, whom I miss more than anything in the world.**

 **WE FINALLY GOT TWO REVIEWS!**

 **ChristiRose13: You may enjoy this chapter based off of your little theory.**

 **black neko hime: None other than beautiful marinette!**

 **Did you guys know that half of the times I type Marinette, I type Marinetter and have to fix it?**

 **Anyways without further ado, I bring to you, 'Not the Same'**

 **Adrien's POV**

It's not the same without her.

Nothing feels right here.

The hotel is great, the school is great, the city is great, the food is great, but over all?

I hate it here. Everything is seemingly perfect but the thing is? It lacks one thing.

I miss Marinette. She's not here and you know what? I'm not happy here.

Back in paris we would laugh and hang out as much as we could. Now she's not here and all of a sudden I feel entirely empty and lost. I long to hear her laughter. I crave her hugs. I miss her dimples and tiny freckles that were strewn across her cheeks like fairy dust. I miss the whir of her sewing machine and the bandaids she'd use to cover her needle pricked fingers.

Her smile was always prettier than a sunset over the seine.

I can't wait to go home tonight.

 **Marinette's POV**

It's not the same without him. I wish Adrien was here to cheer me up as I empty my wine bottle.

Things keep changing and my whole world is falling apart as I find myself alone on nathanael and I's anniversary. It's been two years since he asked me out. Four months since he left me.

I knock back another swig of wine as tears stream down my cheeks.

"They're never coming back…"

You see yesterday was the end of the two weeks. I haven't dared contact Nino or Adrien. I know he's not coming back. I was just a phase. Who was I kidding, a wonderful, handsome, sweet, smart man like him could never love foolish me.

I lay my head back against the headboard of my old bedroom. Manon, Ella and Etta have long since left the bakery.

I check my phone again only to find no new messages. I sigh and out of a whim I scroll through my old messages with Chat, the third missing guy from my life.

My cheeks flush at some of the heart felt and sweet messages he had sent over time.

 _Would it really hurt to give him a chance?_

I ponder this as my eyes grow weary, the room starts to spin, and a headache begins pounding at my skull.

This is really gonna hurt in the morning.

 **Adrien's POV**

I finally get home after a 16 hour delay on my part due to complications with my plane ticket and flight. Apparently the plane had some emergency last minute passengers and there were too many people on the plane so I got pushed back to the flight that would leave sixteen hours after my original one.

Only problem is that the apartment is empty. Not a bubbly bluenette girl in sight. Not even a sleeping one for that matter.

I set my suitcase and carry on bag in my room before I call Alya.

"What could everyone possibly want from me now?! Ohh, hey Adrien…" Alya greets unenthusiastically.

I hear Nino in the background groaning, "Babe, come on! Adrien's a big boy, let him handle whatever's happening on his own. We were kinda in the middle of something here."

"Alya put me on speaker." I blanch.

"Fine."

"Hey Alya, Nino, you can jump off a cliff." I spit back earning a disgruntled shout from Nino. "Despite the fact that you two were clearly doing something naughty and I'd love to tease you for it, It's got a problem, Marinette's not here."

"Well duh, of course she's not in Nice, she has a bakery to run." Nino blanches.

"Guys I'm in our apartment and she's not here."

"Well if she's not there then she's probably at the bakery." There's a moment of pause before I hear Alya start swearing profusely.

"Uhh, Adrien?" Alya asks.

"Yeah?"

"It's the 21st of August right?"

"Yeah?"

Alya swears under her breath. "You remember that boyfriend I told you to never mention because Mari is really sensitive about it?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, today was supposed to be their two year anniversary… I completely forgot about it and Mari must be a mess, can you please find her and take care of her for me? Like Nino said earlier we were kinda in the middle of something."

"Yeah, no problem. Have fun and remember to use protection!" I blurt before hanging up.

 **Marinette's POV**

"Mari?"

I groan at the sound of my name entering the room. A light quickly fills the room and I bury my head under my blankets.

Not even moments later warm and safe arms surround me and when I open my eyes I burst into tears.

Adrien lays beside me, face covered in concern.

"Mari, What's wrong? Have you been drinking?"

"You left me. Everyone leaves me. I thought you weren't coming back." I sob as I wrap my arms tightly around me. A few hiccups escape my lips and the room starts to sway again. "Why did you come back again?" I ask.

"I found my happiness here. I don't ever want to let it go again." Adrien admits as he holds me closer than ever.


	17. Doubting Everything

**Alrighty guys! We're going in a different direction than planned, and the only person who this will really impact is LadyoftheBirds because she previously knew what was going to go down.**

 **You guys are probably gonna be very confused on how you should feel after this.**

 **Reviews?**

 **LadyoftheBirds: Sorry, decided you didn't need the spoilers any more than anyone else XD.**

 **Mij199090: A NEW REVIEWER! YAY! I love it when new peeps review on current chapters! And yes last chapter was a little terrifying, I honestly can't say that this one will be any better… Lol**

 **ChristiRose13: Hey gurl fran! SO nice to see you again! Miss me? Btw I can't answer that question without spoils. And we don't like spoils here do we bugaboo?** _ **I'm just imagining she says yes. (I forgot how lonely writing without a partner can be…)**_

 **black neko hime: Yep, Ohh look! *Points* There's the drama express pulling into the station.**

 **Without further ado, I bring to you, 'doubting everything'**

 **Adrien's POV**

Last night was insane.

Now that Marinette has finally fallen asleep after a good hour of sobbing and word vomiting in her drunken state.

However one particular point in the conversation had me doubting everything.

 **-Flashback-**

Marinette fumbled with her phone for what had to be the fortieth time that night.

"Mari, put down the phone and take a deep breath ok?" I coached her.

Her breath was quick and shallow and worry was starting to settle in the pit of my stomach.

"I-I can't… What-what if he messages me? I can't just keep blowing him off! I can't be-believe how horrible I've been to my kitty… Re-rejecting him when all he ever wanted was love… I-I know what that feels like." She cried into my shoulder, still clutching her phone.

I couldn't quite understand what she meant.

"Princess, Kitty's don't talk or message people." I explained as I rubbed gentle circles into her back.

"This one does… He's really weird but super nice, and sometimes I laugh at his puns but I pretend like they're lame. He keeps telling me he loves me but I just keep telling him i'm in love with someone else. But why? Here I am holding onto my relationship with Nath because I don't think anyone could ever love me again, and now I'm in a fake relationship with you and all I want is for someone to really truly love me.

"Not just the butterflies kind of love or the anxiety on your first date kind of love, you know?"

I had trouble keeping up with everything she said and for a moment a bright hope formed in my chest.

In my head, several bells went off as she spoke.

 _Kitty? Puns? She had an ex that she recently broke up with called Nath? The kitty confesses love to her? Sound familiar kid? Even a little?_

I dismissed the thought and the hope. _since when have I ever been lucky enought to fall for the same girl twice?_

I nodded and held her a little closer.

"Like the real kind of love that is strong and resilient, lasts for life times. The kinda love you hold for someone you want to grow old with right?" I asked.

Marinette stared into my eyes for a moment or two, I felt as if she was staring right into my soul. After a moment she nodded and let out a yawn.

"I'm just thinking, maybe, just maybe Chat Noir and I could share a love like that."

My breath hitched as marinette snuggled into me and yawned once more.

My thoughts became jumbled and confused and I try to focus on how I answer that.

Marinette, sweet sweet stuttering Marinette is Ladybug.

Sarcastic evasive and confident Ladybug is Marinette.

"The thing is Mari, I know Chat loves you more than anything, I love you more than anything, ecspecially now that both of the girls who tug at my heart are just one person, you." I sighed. "I'm Chat Noir? Can you believe we were right here all along, princess?" I asked, only to find Marinette fast asleep in my arms.

 **-End Flashback-**

The longer she stays asleep the more nervous I get. I pace the floor as my thoughts run circles around me.

Things begin to line and make more sense than they ever did before.

After what feels like a decade I call Alya and Nino.

"What do you need now Adrien?" Nino groans.

"You realize it's not even six in the morning, right?" Alya blanches.

"I know, I know, you can kill me for this later ok? Nino, as much as you clearly need your beauty sleep to help you with whatever is wrong with your face, this is an emergency. Can you get to Marinette's parents house like ASAP? Marinette's passed out in her loft room upstairs and is probably gonna wake up with a killer hangover and some of the things she said last night are driving me insane and I don't know what to do." I blurt.

"Fuck you Adrien." Nino hisses. A moment later he yelps and Alya speaks up.

"We'll be there as soon as possible. I have to call my sisters and Manon and have them open up the bakery for Marinette."

 **I'll just let that all sink in until whenever I have time to write and post the next chapter.**

 **Bug out guys!**


	18. Well, You're Not Wrong

**Ok everyone, try to keep your screams quiet ok? We don't need to be scaring family and friends with our fangirling screams ok?**

 **Might I remind you this is not the end! I still have much to do with this story ok?**

 **I love you guys so much! I really do appreciate being spammed with your likes favs and reviews! It makes me feel so loved!**

 **Onto reviews then?**

 **Birdie: What are you doing over there child? Snickering over in the corner like you did something wrong. What are you doing?**

 **ParisLove15: Thank you so much! I can't wait to hear from you again!**

 **ULTIMATESHIPPER1: Was this fast enough for you?**

 **Anonymous (Guest): I swear a lot more than birdie did. She kept me in check… Also no current plans for Chloe… but Nath may or may not be a whole other beast entirely.**

 **ChristiRose13: Can I just take a moment to adore your enthusiasm? This chapter may or may not send you into overload… lol**

 **Sky-RoseX: It's about to happen again.**

 **Adrien's POV**

At this point she's more than a little pissed off.

"So let me get this straight, You're the random guy Marinette has been talking to but tried to hide from me? The guy that she accidentally texted about Nathaneal when she meant to text me? And when you met her in real life you had no idea it was her that you had fallen in love with so you agreed to fake date Marinette to get Nino and I together but at the same time broke her heart because she was in love with the adrien you but you were to oblivious to notice. And now you're telling me she's in love with the Chat Noir you?" She asks in a frustrated tone.

I scratch the back of my neck and stare down at the table in shame.

"Well, you're not wrong…" I mumble. Not even seconds later her hand strikes my cheek.

"Look at me Agreste!" She hollers.

When I do I'm shocked to see so much rage cover her features.

"You absolutely CANNOT wallow around in self pity! I will NOT let you break her heart again! I don't care how you reveal yourself to her but you must! You said she wanted to feel unconditional love, right?"

I nod my head.

"So fight for her you idiot! Show her that you love her more than anything in the world and you couldn't imagine life without her!"

I hear a squeak from behind the door and my heart drops.

"Mari?" I call out, standing from my seat.

I hear a shriek and someone racing up the stairs.

"Marinette wait! I can explain!" I call out as I follow the stairs. When I make it up to her loft bedroom I hear her bathroom door slam shut and lock.

 **Marinette's POV**

I take a seat on the floor and resting my head and hands on the door where I know Adrien is waiting on the other side.

"Mari please let me in!" I can hear the worry and fear in his voice but I shake my head.

"Who is she Adrien? Who is this girl you're so in love with? You're always texting her and you always have this look on your face when your phone goes off. Who is she?" I question him as tears threaten to spill from my eyes.

"How much did you hear Mari?"

"Enough to know that you're in love with someone and from everything that's happened she can't possibly be me. You left me weeks ago Adrien! Why did you even come back at all? You could be living your life with your dream girl, you know that right? There's nothing keeping you here." The dam finally breaks and I sob.

Adrien sighs. "There's no one else Marinette. I came back because I finally realized it was you the whole time. You are the girl of my dreams, I was just too stupid to see it." I can hear his voice quiver and shake. A small sliver of hope forms in my chest.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember anything from last night? Anything at all?"

"No, I didn't even realize you were here last night…" I mumble.

"Four months ago a girl, whom I'd never talked to before, texted me about how her boyfriend left her and how she thought no one could ever love her."

My breath hitches as he speaks.

"I didn't respond at first because I had just run away from home but when I read her messages I called her hoping she was ok."

"Adrien?" I murmur.

"She was funny, smart, sarcastic, and she called herself LadyBug. I fell completely in love with her only to meet a beautiful young woman with hair as dark as the midnight sky, she was covered in flour and her phone was shattered. She looked at me like I was more than just a pretty face on a Gabriel billboard. And I fell for her too. But last night when she got drunk I realized the girls who battled for control over my heart are the very same girl. I couldn't be happier now that I know. I love you Marinette… Please let me in…" He begs.

I wipe away my tears and slowly open the door to see a teary eyed Adrien waiting for me on the other side.

I sit right in front of him and take his hands in mine. "I love you too, minou." I whisper before his arms quickly surround me and pull me in for a tight hug. "Don't ever leave me again…"

"I wouldn't dream of it M'lady."


	19. Commitment

**Wow… you guys really went crazy in the reviews… Not…**

 **Either way I love you guys. My posting has been kinda all over the place so I don't really blame you.**

 **I really hope some of you get a kick out of this chapter.**

 **Thank you to black neko hime and LadyoftheBirds for my only comments. There's not really much I could say in response but yeah last chapter was pretty wholesome.**

 **Without further ado, I bring to you, 'Commitments'**

When Adrien and I make it downstairs Alya and Nino are whispering and Adrien clears his throat.

Alya and Nino perk up and Alya rushes over to me, shoves Adrien aside, and pulls me into a near suffocating hug. When she pulls away I smile weakly and Alya side glares at Adrien, who flinches and rubs his shoulder. When Alya focuses back on me she speaks up.

"If that jerk ever hurts you again, you tell me and I'll cut his bits and pieces off."

I wince and side glance at Adrien. He stares at Alya with wide eyes as if he'd just realized Alya is a demon in designer jeans and an orange plaid shirt.

I step aside and wrap my arms around Adrien's bicep.

"It was all just a misunderstanding ok? Adrien's flight was delayed." I explain.

There's a moment of silence before Alya's face splits into a devious grin. She looks over at Nino who suddenly looks nervous before clearing her throat.

"Now that we're all here, Nino and I have an announcement to make!"

I glance at Nino who all of the sudden is puzzling over her words.

"We do?" He asks oblivious to what she's about to say. Alya elbows him and nods and Nino yelps and takes a sip of his coffee.

"I wanted to wait until we were all together because this is very important!" She takes a deep breath and grabs my hands. "I'm pregnant!"

Not even a second later Nino starts sputtering and coughing, his lungs rendered useless.

"WAIT WHAT?!" I shriek.

Adrien swears and starts slapping Nino's back.

"How could you possibly be pregnant?! I didn't even know you two were actually together already! You're not serious right?" I ask.

Alya smirks. "About as serious as yours and Adrien's relationship up until last week. Although Nino and I are a couple now. It's really a shame, I thought you and Adrien were cute together."

"BABE ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Nino shouts. "A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME PLEASE?"

"Ohh come on Nino, Chris is already talking about having nephews and nieces around and it's not like you don't want kids."

"I know you want kids too, It'll be a bit hard to have kids when you kill me off." Nino blanches before standing up from the table and grabbing his jacket.

"You're not the only guy that I could have kids with Nino." Alya remarks.

"Alright, that's it! We'll see you later guys. Alya and I are going to have a little chat about Alya's priorities and where her commitment lies." Nino grumbles as he drags Alya out the door by her wrist.

 **Adrien's POV**

It's been like an hour since Nino and Alya left. Marinette made breakfast for the two of us which currently sits untouched on our plates.

A heavy weight lies on my chest, filled with unspoken words and insecurities.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Marinette fidget in her seat. Every once and a while I'll catch her looking up at me for a fleeting second before flushing and looking away.

"Mari?"

I hear her breath catch and she looks up at me.

"Yes, Adrien?"

When I see her pretty blue eyes I know I'm doomed.

"I-I was just thinking.. You know… W-We aren't the only ones that should talk about commitment."

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I just know that I can't go back to the whole fake dating thing… There was never a moment during that time when I didn't wonder if you feel the same way I do." I take a deep breath. "I-It's fine if you want to be just friends. I'll respect that but my heart is begging for more. If you need time to think, I'll wait, but I already know there's no other girl for me."

Marinette takes my hands and looks me in the eye.

"I don't need time to think, Adrien. I want to be with you. I love you more than I ever knew I could love someone but I'm afraid if we move too fast we'll lose what we have."

"Would a real date this weekend be too fast?" I ask tentatively.

Marinette smiles. "That sounds wonderful."

 **Does anybody else feel bad for Nino?**

 **Bug out guys!**


	20. Future Forever

**Super short chapter today. I'm gonna try to write more soon I swear! I've missed you guys so much!**

 **I know I've been really inconsistent with my posts lately. Any of you highschool americans know that SAT testing is coming up, not to mention two illnesses have been destroying my family and my immune systems. It's been a little crazy over here. Plus my usual computer has broken down twice. Today is a short chapter like I said and I hope you enjoy this sweet little DJWiFi.**

 **Without further ado, I bring to you, 'Future Forever'**

 **Alya's POV**

"Babe, come on! You can stay mad at me forever!" I whine as I try to get his eyes to focus on me.

Nino shifts his eyes away from me any chance he gets, refusing to speak.

After a minute or two more of struggling to catch his attention I sigh and sit across the room, on the sofa.

We sit in a crushing silence for a while. It makes me entirely nervous and terrified that he might be truly mad at me.

My eyes brim with tears.

"Alya?"

My breath catches in my throat and I look up from my shoes.

"Nino?"

Nino looks at me with his big brown eyes and brushes away my tears.

"Are you mad?" I ask.

Nino's lips turn to a smile. "No… I get why you did it babe." He sighs.

"You don't want kids do you." I mumble. "I mean we never really talked about it but I mean if I think kids would be-"

"Alya!"

My eyes snap to him.

"-nice."

"Truth is I was just a little shocked." Nino scratches the nape of his neck. "I would love to have kids someday. You just shocked me a little because we're a little young to be thinking about this, much less having kids in the first place."

Nino takes my hand. "I promise we'll have this conversation later ok?"

My eyes widen. "What do you mean?" _Is he actually thinking of a future with me?_

Nino's stares at me for a moment as his own words sink in.

"I… I uh." He sighs once more. "I guess what I mean is that… I-Alya, I want to have a future with you. I can't imagine not waking up to your smile or seeing the sparkle in your eyes when you laugh. I am so stupidly in love with you Alya."

Tears stream down my cheeks and Nino is quick to cup my face and wipe my tears away.

"Don't cry babe."

"I-I love you too, Nino!" I wrap my arms around him and pull him into a tight hug.

 **Bug out guys!**


	21. Safe and Warm

**Alrighty everyone!**

 **I'm super super sorry for such a late post! I've been so busy with work and school, not to mention my family's laptop broke… Fear not! I am saving up for my own laptop!**

 **Anyways, this is a super short chapter, only about 750 words…**

 **Do we have any reviews? It's been so long I actually have to check….**

 **Ok so,**

 **DORKALICIOUS Fan007: Thanks for the spam! I'm not even really gonna try to respond to all that but I did miss you so much!**

 **LadyoftheBirds: thank you sweet heart!**

 **black neko hime: Thankyou my bean fran!**

 **Onto the story?**

 **WAIT!**

 **One more announcement!**

 **We reached our one hundredth review last chapter!**

 **Thank you so much to DORKALICIOUS Fan007! I can't wait to ad your ideas to this story!**

 **Without further ado, I bring to you, 'Safe and Warm'**

Around mid afternoon I hear a cheery knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I call out from in the bathroom, as I braid back my hair.

"Girl, only your future Maid of Honor." Alya teases as she makes her way in through the front door. I squeak and my face flushes. Butterflies stir in my stomach at the thought of making my way down the aisle to Adrien, who would stand at the altar. It takes me a moment to regain my composure but when I do I send a sarcastic remark her way.

"And what about you and Nino, Hmm? Has he finally gotten up the guts to propose yet? It's not like he hasn't been pinning for you for years now."

Alya appears in the doorway with a bright red flush to her cheeks. "Sh-Shut up Mari!" She gasps.

"Plus Adrien and I have only just started dating. Where do you think he's taking me for our first official date?" I ask changing the subject.

"Ohh don't worry about it, I know where you're going and you're gonna absolutely love it!" Alya gushes.

My eyes widen and I grab hold of Alya's shoulders and begin to shake her.

"You have to tell me where we're going! Am I wearing appropriate clothes? What should I expect?" I beg.

"I have been sworn to secrecy!" Alya declares. "But I can tell you that you're going to want to wear something casual and cute but not everyday clothes. Preferably pants and a sweater."

I nod quietly before making my way into my room and rummage through my closet.

After a minute or two I pull out a cute pair of white wash jeans and a pale pink sweater.

In the half an hour before Adrien is meant to pick me up Alya helps me with my makeup and fixing my hair. We choose a simple and adorable look which 'compliments my innocent figure' or so Alya says.

When the guys finally arrive, Alya gets the door and Nino enters first. I'm standing in the kitchen trying to calm my nerves when I see him.

He's wearing a green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black open vest over top, and a pair of dark wash jeans.

My heart skips a beat when he pulls out a bouquet of Daisies and Daffodils from behind his back and offers them to me.

I send him a coy smile in return.

"They're beautiful." I admit as I take them from him.

Adrien rubs the back of his neck. "Y-Yeah…"

Nino comes up behind Adrien and slaps his back. "He spent a good twenty minutes researching the right flowers that had the right meaning to give to you."

My eyes widen and I glance at Adrien noticing his newfound blush.

"Nino shut up!" Adrien hisses before turning back to me with an awkward smile.

"What do they mean?" I ask.

"New beginnings, innocence and… loyal love." He mumbles the last part.

My face burns.

"Love?" I mumble in question.

Adrien looks back at Alya and Nino who are pretending like they aren't eavesdropping.

"Can you guys uhm… give us some privacy?" he asks, startling the culprits. Alya and Nino nod and collect their things before heading out with simple goodbyes.

When the door finally closes behind them Adrien turns back to me. runs a hand through his hair and closes his eyes.

"I never got a chance to tell you when I asked you out but I do love you, more than anything…" He admits

I set the flowers down on the counter and step closer to him. I stand up on my tip toes only to find I'm much too short to kiss him. I wrap my arms behind his neck and pull him into a kiss. Adrien freezes for a moment or two before relaxing. I let the kiss speak for me Pouring all of my affection and love into the kiss. Our kiss isn't desperate or needy. It's not passionate or kinky. It's simply loving and hopeful. When he kisses back I don't feel sparks or fireworks in my chest like they say you will in the movies.

Instead I feel safe and warm in his arms. I feel more loved than I ever have before. I feel drawn to him.

When we pull away Adrien flashes me a lovesick smile that I'm sure I'm wearing as well.

"I love you too." I admit.


End file.
